CyberStories: A Tale of Two Brothers
by RidleyNecrowolfe
Summary: The story of one young griffin mech's journey through life. Starting as a Decepticon, and transitioning to an Autobot, while uncovering a plot for an extinction-level event.
1. Typical Morning

My day started the same as always... with a rude awakening by my brother Ruvik.

"C'mon! Let's go!" he called out as he shoved me out of my bed. After I picked myself up of the floor, I glared at him and my optics glowed crimson. Did I forget to mention? My optics change color depending on my mood. Well, Crimson is anger, and boy was I mad. My processor had sustained countless dents due to my brother's method of getting me up in the morning, among other antics of his.

"Must you always do that Ruvik? Your gonna fracture my helm one of these mornings!" I yelled back at him, my optics grew a Darker shade of Crimson. Crimson might mean I'm mad, but Dark Crimson means I'm flat out pissed.

"Yup, I must. Now get your lazy aft outside, or I'll tell sire your sleeping in again." Ruvik replied, smug on the last half. He grinned in return to my glare, and left the room, as I vented heavily, annoyed and still mad at my brother. I've heard it's normal to experience these feelings toward siblings, but I also hear that usually siblings have bonding moments and get along some of the time. That is not the case with Ruvik. It's non-stop beating on me, insulting me, breaking and hiding my personal belongings... it never ceases.

The only days I haven't started with a fresh dent in my helm are days Ruvik is out fighting the Autobots with my Sire, which isn't often nowadays. This new planet is promising, but now the Autobots and Decepticons have reached an impasse, with them controlling most of the populated areas and protecting the native species, humans. Decepticons are typically careless of humans, but I find them interesting. Their customs and traditions are intriguing, and some of their technology I find entertaining to toy with. Much to my Sire's disapproval, my quarters is nearly filled with human technology.

I walked over to a small makeshift table, where a small device, one of my favorites, lay. It was a sound relaying tool that played recordings of rhythmic sounds and words called Songs. My favorite song was on a disc labelled " ** _Serenity - Godsmack_** ". Some songs appear to tell a story, and the story told in that song was very similar to my life. Trying to find peace and serenity. My life was utter chaos, thanks to my brother and sire. My carrier on the other servo, she was kind hearted, and was the sole reason I hadn't left my crumbling home.

I inserted the disc into the device and pressed a button labelled with a sideways triangle, which triggered the playback. As the song soon filled the near silence in my quarters, I stretched my wings and waited for my processor to fully awake from recharge.

My peaceful morning routine was once again disturbed, this time by my sire calling for me.

"Rumble! Hit the shooting ranges! NOW!" his voice came down the hall, slicing through my song like a dagger and attacking my audio receptors. I paused my song and vented, packing it up and taking it with me down the hall, where my day began.


	2. What Have I Done?

My family holds high status among Decepticons, due to my sire's high rank in Megatron's army, which granted my family a wide variety of weapons and training grounds, which my sire expected both me and Ruvik to use every day.

I set up my Song Player and switched out my peaceful song for another of my favorites, one labelled " _ **We're Zombies - The Lillingtons**_ ". It was a song I often listened to while practicing at the shooting ranges. The story it seemed to tell was a little confusing, and I didn't know what the term "Zombies" meant. Perhaps I'll research the term one day. But the rhythm of the song helped me get into an optimal mental state for training.

As the song started playing, I set it to repeat the song continuously, and got my rifle out of the weapons bunker. My rifle was smaller then others, due to my still being a youngling. I attached the strap on to the rifle and slung it around my shoulderplates, resting it on my backplates.

I'm fairly good with a rifle, and my sniping skills are greater then even my sire's. I unloaded the clip, hitting mostly bull's eyes. As I reloaded a fresh clip, I was suddenly hit in the shoulder plates by a stone, hard enough to make me drop my rifle. As I whipped around to to direction of the impact to my shoulderplates, I saw Ruvik had thrown the stone at me.

"Kill the sounds!" he said, sounding excited more then annoyed like usual. I reached over and paused my song, looking back at him.

"What?" I demanded.

"We got Auto's incoming." He said, looking up at the skies above. I looked up too, but saw nothing. I thought he was tricking me, but to be sure, I checked my perimeter radar. Sure enough, three airborne figures with Autobot signatures were heading our way, quickly.

It wasn't long before I could see them. Ruvik smiled as they flew into view, just over the tree line of the nearby forest. Three jet-bots coming right for us. Ruvik took out his custom designed rifle and took aim as I picked up my rifle. Before I could even take aim, Ruvik fired off shots, sending one jet-bot spiraling to the ground, and the other two fanning out, taking evasive actions.

"Follow that one! I got this one!" Ruvik called back as he took off and flew after one of the jet-bots. I quickly took off and flew close to the ground, following the other jet-bot. They were fast, and flew over the trees, a tactic to try and lose me. But I knew better, and lowered into a run, tucking into the trees and banking left, and blaster fire peppered the path behind me. I knew it, the bot was trying to catch me as I slowed to avoid the trees. Typical.

I ducked behind a large oak tree and used my radar to find the Autobot. They were a few yards directly behind me, moving towards where they thought I was. I quickly jumped out of my cover and fired at the Autobot. I was confident in my accuracy. But once I heard the cry of pain, my confidence turned to surprise.

The pitch of the cry indicated either it was a mech who needed vocal chamber repairs, or it was a femme. I aimed my rifle at the collapsed bot and slowly approached them. It was indeed a femme. Her shoulderplates, chassis, and legplates were torn and damaged, from the shots I fired. She lay on her backplates, and drew her knife, ready to fight.

Apparently, she was just as surprised to find I was a youngling, and she froze when she saw me. I instinctively fired, hitting her knife and knocking it out of her servo, then aimed back at her helm. I readied to fire, killing her, but the fear and shock in her optics caused me to hesitate.

Suddenly, Ruvik appeared behind me and fired, hitting the femme's helm and killing her.

"What were you waiting for?" he demanded. Before I could respond, he turned and headed back towards the shooting ranges. I glanced back at the femme, then followed Ruvik back to the Shooting Ranges. All I could think was "what had I just done...?"


	3. Impending Wrath

"It was your damned rhythmic sound device that brought them here! The noise attracted them out here!" Ruvik scolded me.

"They didn't even realise we were out here until you shot at them!" I retorted. He blamed me of course, but today I was in no mood for it.

Ruvik and I argued for nearly half an earth hour before he picked up his rifle and sidearms, chucked them back into the weapons bunker and declared it time to head back home, threatening to tell sire of my 'cowardice'.

I packed up my rifle and song player, optics turning dark purple, fear and despair. As if my brother wasn't enough to deal with, I now had this new feeling, one I had never felt before. Unfortunately for me, it was only morning, and my sire would no doubt be questioning what happened. I tossed my rifle into the weapons bunker and closed the door as slow as possible, foolishly trying to delay the inevitable. I locked the door and sulked after my brother, weary of the impending wrath.

Rather then a fuming sire, my carrier met me at the entrance once I finally made my way back to my home. My carrier was a perfect opposite of my sire. She was kind hearted, rarely angry, and she shared my interest in human gadgets, and often while Sire and Ruvik were off fighting in battles, she and I would listen to songs together, her favorite song being one labeled **"Last Pale Light in the West - Ben Nichols",** Also one of my favorites as well.

"What happened Rumi?" she questioned with worry in her optics. 'Rumi' was a designation she sometimes called me.

"I... We..." I started, still overcome with various emotions to the point where coherent speech was difficult.

My unintelligible mumbles were stopped short as my carrier wrapped me in a warm hug. "Its ok. Just calm down, and tell me what happened." she said in her soothing tone.

I hugged her back, all my troubles melting away for a moment. Contrasting my Sire's callous nature, my Carrier was an expert at emotional support. She was always there for me and Ruvik when we were younger, comforting us after one of Sire's outbursts, calming us. Since then Ruvik has grown closer to Sire, and apart from Carrier.

"Carrier... I... S.. Something happened..." I managed to mumble. "Those Autobots... They... They didn't deserve to offline..."

Carrier broke the hug and looked me in the optics. I expected to see surprise, but instead I saw sadness. "Sweetspark... I'm sorry you had to."

"I didn't..." I replied, her sadness turning to relief. "I... I almost did...  
But... I froze... I couldn't do it... She had surrendered. But Ruvik..."

She stopped me with another hug, softly hushing me. "Rumi... Its ok... I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"But... This... Isn't right... What sire is teaching us and his troops..." I mumbled.

"I know sweetspark..." she said softly, "I'd hoped you would learn this someday... But not like this..." she seemed to hold back a tear, something I failed at in that moment. "The ways of the Decepticons... The ways of your sire, they're wrong."

Those last two words echoed through my processor, opening a whole new realization. But before I could reply, a heavy impact to my helm sent me flying across the yard, rolling to a stop as I heard my carrier yelling and pleading "Corten no! Leave him alone!"

As I made an effort to stand, I saw my Sire, visibly fuming with rage, stomping towards me.


	4. Realization

"Have I taught you nothing?" my Sire yelled as he knocked me back into a tree. "Have all my teachings meant nothing to you?"

I attempted to stand, staggering slightly, before getting knocked back down as he yelled in rage "Answer me frag it!"

"Corten, enough!" my carrier yelled, jumping in front of me. My Sire, Corten as he's designated, was undeterred by my Carrier's attempt to defuse the situation, and simply shoved her out of the way, taking another swipe at me.

I jumped out of the way, only angering him more, earning me a harder hit to the helm. After I managed to stand, my Sire seemed satisfied with himself.

"I train you as a soldier. Start acting like one, or I'll drop you outside the Autobot base and see how long you last. Am I understood?" he demanded, voice deepening.

I stared at the ground, simultaneously recovering from my beating and suppressing several responses that would earn very negative reactions from my sire.

"Look at me when I'm addressing you!" he yelled. "Am I **understood**?" his voice deepened further, nearly shaking the very ground.

"...y...yes..." I managed to mumble, looking up at him as I was told.

" **Speak up!** Yes, **what?** " he roared.

"Yes... Sir..." I said, my voice returning to its normal volume.

My Sire glared down at me for a few moments before smiling and turning to head back inside. "Meera, come to our quarters. Now." he called back as he walked inside our home.

My Carrier seemed on the verge of tears. She tried to hide it, but I could see it. She glanced down at me, making sure I had no serious injuries, before following my sire.

That night after Refuel, I made an escape up to my quarters. I set my Song Player in its spot and dug through my collection of Discs. Usually, I pick a Song based on my mood, having a few selected for most of my usual moods. But that time, I couldn't pick.

I didn't know what I was feeling. Or rather, I was feeling too many feelings all at once. Anger at my sire, sadness for my Carrier, annoyance at my brother, and something new...

Remorse. Guilt. For the femme I gunned down. But... Why? She was an Autobot. This is what I've been trained for my whole lifespan so far. Why was I feeling this way?

I eventually gave up on Songs and curled up on my bed, closing my optics and trying to think.

Unfortunately, my thought process was interrupted when I unexpectedly drifted into Recharge.

 _'No... No... It couldn't be...'_ I thought. _'How could it...'_ Once I awoke the next morning, I had answered my own question. I felt Guilt for what I had done, because it was wrong.

Now hush up you. I know I sound quite foolish, but at the time, this was a shocking revelation. I didn't kill her, but I might as well have. What really shocked me wasn't that killing was wrong, but that what my Sire, my friends, my entire species was being taught and teaching, was wrong.

My whole existence I'd been taught that Autobots were cold blooded killers that stole Cybertron for themselves and destroyed it. But when I looked at that femme, I didn't see a vicious killer, I saw fear.

She wasn't reacting out of choice, or desire, she was forced to act on defensive instincts. Forced because of me. **I** attacked **her**.

She wasn't trying to kill me and Ruvik cause she wanted to, she was because she had too. Could it be? The Decepticon Cause, my teachings, my life, was wrong? We were, are, and always will be the real monsters?


	5. Her

"I **knew** it!" Ruvik yelled out as he came running back inside our home. "Sire, I knew it! I knew she was!"

"Who? Explain!" my sire demanded.

Ruvik looked up at him. "The femme, Phoenix. She's a traitor. I saw her conversing with Autobots!"

"Y...you did?" I stuttered. I didn't know who Phoenix was personally, at least not yet, but I was surprised when I heard this news.

"Enough Ruvik." my sire said gruffly, earning a surprised expression from Ruvik.

He glanced down, then back up at my sire. "S..sire? She's a traitor! Aren't you glad I-.."

"Enough I said!" my sire yelled, cutting off Ruvik before he could finish. "Do you have any idea the kind of accusation your making? She's the daughter of our commander! You go around saying she's a traitor, you'll damage my reputation! The commander will be **furious** with me!"

The room went eerily quiet for a moment, before Ruvik spoke up. "Sire, she's conversed with Autobots. They weren't confrontational with her, meaning they trust her! She has to be executed! Like Severinde was!"

The designation 'Severinde' was unfamiliar to me, but sparked an expression from my Carrier that I never saw before. Sadness, yes, but mixed with anger, disbelief, and... Grief...

"Ruvik!" she scolded him, tears threatening to fall from her optics.

"I said it. And I meant it." Ruvik replied, certain in what he was saying. "I'm glad that coward wasn't my Sire." he said, storming off.

My carrier looked as though she had much more to say, but instead choose to quietly leave the room. My Sire didn't seem to react to Ruvik's statement, still lost in thought about this femme, Phoenix.

I decided what I needed was some alone time. I took my song player and left my home, flying off to an isolated lake. I always went there when I had nothing else to do. It was cloudier then normal, mist covering most of the lake from my view.

I had never brought my Song Player along, but I felt like I needed it. It helped relax me. I set it on a stone and loaded in a disc labelled " _Fur Elise_ ". It was a Song with no words, but it was soothing in its rhythm and sounds.

I let it play, humming along as I collected a pile of stones, chucking them one by one into the lake. It was a strange process, putting in tbe effort to collect something just to turn around and throw it away. But it was calming to me.

I picked up a relatively large stone, and at that moment thought about my answer, 'The Decepticon way is wrong...' I couldn't stop thinking about it, but I couldn't rationalise any other solution.

I growled in frustration and chucked the stone, harder then I expected to, creating a tremendous splash. I took a second to relax again, not wanting to outburst like that again.

"Hello..?" a distant voice called out. I looked up, panic overcoming my processor. I quickly stopped my Song Player and looked around, noticing a Predicon standing on the other side of the lake.

The mist started to clear as the voice called out "w...Who's over there?"

Soon the mist cleared enough that I could see it was a femme griffin, appearing to be my age and size. Her paint job was bright blue and turquoise. Her optics... Bright turquoise... Captivating... I found myself unable to look away from her, as if I were frozen in place.

She either didn't see me or was frozen like I was, as she stood perfectly still, tail curled next to her.

There was something about her, making me feel an emotion I couldn't identify... She was attractive, alluring...

Wait... What am I doing? She could be a threat! She could have a weapon, ready to strike!

Finally regaining control of my processor, I ducked behind a large stone, hearing the sound of wings. She was coming closer.

What do I do?


	6. Unlikely Ally

'What do I do?' My processor scrambled, thoughts rushing at the speed of light, none coherent. I went to look and see where she was, surprised to find she was standing right next to me. I jumped back, caught off guard.

"Uh... I ... um..." I attempted to speak, failing miserably. My processor was overloaded, mixed thoughts and feelings swarming like crazy.

'Is she a threat? Should I go offensive, stay defensive, what?' I tried to speak again, my mouth moving, but no words escaping.

'But...What if she was harmless? I don't want to scare her off...'

"Are... You ok?" she asked softly. I noticed her Decepticon insignia and was able to relax. She wasn't a threat.

"I...uh... I-i... don't know..." I managed to say, venting and trying to slow my processor. For some reason I was still having trouble forming coherent words.

She backed up a step and smiled, appearing amused at my foolish reactions. Really, who could blame her?

I vented again and chuckled nervously. "I-I'm sorry... You just... Caught me off guard is all... I didn't expect anyone else to be here..."

"Neither did I." she said, voice becoming more audible. She then looked at me funny, cocking her helm slightly. "Your optics... I could have sworn they were blue..."

"They are..." I said, confused by her statement.

"No, they're Dark Violet..." She said, visibly confused by my reply.

"Wh...what..?" I stuttered, realising what it was she meant. Remember my optics change color depending on my mood? Well, I knew that's what had happened, but at the time, I had no idea what emotion Dark Violet represented.

I blinked a few times, until I felt my optics change back to normal. That's when I noticed she wore an Optic Shader. I knew what that meant.

"Your optics. They change too?" I asked curiously.

"Um...y-yeah." she said, voice going soft again, she turned her helm slightly, looking away before looking back to meet my gaze. "How'd you...?"

"The Shader" I replied. "I'm... I just... Analyse things... I examine details... Its just something my sire taught me."

"Cool." she said. "So... What are you doing here?" she questioned curiously, looking over at my Song Player.

"I just... Come up here sometimes... I like the view... The quiet..." I replied.

"Really? I do too." she said, happiness appearing in her tone. "I don't think I've seen you before... Where are you from?"

"My family lives in a cave a few Earth kilometers from here."

She jumped up slightly, her shaders changing color slightly. To my guess they changed because her optics changed color. "That's cool. I'm a bit farther, but just north from here." The young femme explained. "Over the hill." She added, clarifying where she lived.

Before I could reply, my sire's voice exploded from my com link, causing me to jump in surprise. She jumped as well, startled by my sudden jump.

"Rumble!" he roared over my coms. "Where the **pit** are you?"

I vented before replying, "Just taking a minute... Out for a fly..." The femme looked at me weird, questioning who was on the other side of the com link.

"Did I give you permission?" he demanded. Before I could answer him he spoke again, seeming less frustrated and more... anxious, "Forget it. I need you home, now. Commander Netsu has called for a meeting. You and Ruvik are coming along. I wish to show the Commander your progress, to show him my skill at training fighters."

I vented in annoyance. He always brought me and Ruvik along to meetings and such, showcasing us to his peers. Though it always ended up with Ruvik stealing all the attention while my sniping skills were over shadowed.

"Alright... I'm on my way back..."

The femme kept her questioning look on her faceplate. "Are you alright?" She asked, sitting down.

"Yeah... That was my Sire. I gotta head home." I said, processor longing to stay in this peaceful area with a new friend.

She nodded seeming to understand the situation. She went still seeming to think. "Oh no." She sighed. "I've got to dash. Meet you here tonight?"

"Sure." I automatically replied before I could think about it at all. I smiled kindly before taking off, flying back to my home.


	7. Familiar Faceplates

The whole flight back to my cave my processor was overtaken by that femme. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I felt the same emotion as earlier, whenever I thought about her. But I still couldn't identify it.

Was my processor glitching? I felt my optics change colors, immediately able to guess what color they changed to. But what did it mean? I vented and glided down to the entrance of my family's cave, the femme still the prominent thought in my processor.

The second I got back to my home, it was back into hell. My Sire met me at the door, wasting no time to start scolding me relentlessly.

"What makes you think you can just wander off like that? Where would you even go?" he demanded, not even letting me finish before he continued. "Just... Go get that muck cleaned off. Look presentable for the meeting with our commander. And don't forget to bring your rifle."

"Yes sir..." I mumbled, walking past him to my washroom. I hadn't even noticed the amount of dirt that stuck to my armor throughout the day. I took my time cleaning off the dirt, then made my way out to the weapons bunker, taking out my rifle and strapping it to its holster on my back and walking back to the cave.

By the time I got back, Ruvik was standing by my Sire, who was very impatient. A few minutes later my carrier came out, her armor polished and her usual teal optics covered by Bright Purple optic lenses to match her armor detailing.

Not only does my Sire showcase his 'successful' sons, but he feels the need to change my carrier's appearance in ways that full grown mechs find more appealing, then trying to show her off to everyone. He just wants everyone to believe his life is perfect, so he can rub it in their faceplates.

He also believes that if the commander thinks he's a successful trainer, then he'll get a promotion higher position. That's all he craves is power and respect.

Once everyone was ready, we all took off for the Commander's home. Meetings usually took place at the Decepticon Main Base, sometimes the Barracks, but this time the commander welcomed everyone to his home. I found this puzzling, but didn't dare to pose the question to my sire.

It was a shorter flight then I expected.  
We landed outside a large cave, larger then my family's.

It took less then a minute for someone to let us in, indicating they were expecting our arrival and were prepared for it.

The mech that answered the door was slightly bigger then my Sire, and smiled kindly at us. "Thank you, Lieutenant, for coming." he said in a surprisingly kind tone, as he stepped to the side, allowing us to enter.

As he sidestepped I looked past him to see a young femme, who I instantly recognized and froze. It was the same femme I saw at the lake! She glanced at my family before looking down at me. I had a feeling her optics widened like mine had, but I couldn't see for sure, due to her optic shader.

My sire smiled back respectfully, using a 'nice guy' tone as he always did around others outside our family. "Always a pleasure Commander." he said, walking in, up to the young femme. "Hello young Phoenix." he said, smiling down at her. "My you've grown since our last meeting."

Now I knew her name was Phoenix. But... Now I also knew I was talking to and had befriended the daughter of our Commander! 'How would he react? How mad would he be?' I thought to myself. 'But she's so... Beautiful... I...' my processor seemed to stall, as she took over my thought process.

I snapped back to reality as my brother nudged me, whispering "Come on, let's go!" as Phoenix started walking away. I inferenced that she was asked to lead us somewhere.

I shook my helm slightly and followed her, Ruvik walking alongside me, glaring at the young femme the whole time. She had glanced back at him, no doubt wondering why he glared at her, but kept walking until we arrived at a large open room with targets and holographic enemies, as well as a sparring arena and a full shooting range. A training room.

Ruvik glanced around the room, a disinterested expression hiding his undeniable intrigue. If there's one thing Ruvik enjoys, its weapons. Or rather the thrill he got of using them. "What weapons you got" he asked plainly, looking at Phoenix.

"On me?" she asked, seeming slightly surprised. She then shook her helm slightly and looked him in the optics. "Is there something that you do not like about me? I do not even know you." she asked, raising her helm and using a tone that indicated she was asserting her higher level.

Ruvik merely smirked. "Answer my question, I'll answer yours." he said, raising his helm and using his height to, 'put her in her place', as he would described it. It was a **low** move, unfortunately a common type of action with him.

Her physical actions and the way her tail flicked slightly told me she was getting angered by Ruvik, which I understood entirely. "I have a tail blade, but I'm pretty good with firearms as well." she answered.

"Demonstrate." Ruvik asked in a slightly mocking tone, motioning to the targets. "If you'd please."

Phoenix's optic shader shifted up, revealing midnight blue optics and an angry glare. "You have no authority over me." she said, no longer hiding her anger.

"Authority? Who said anything about authority? I'm just asking a simple request." Ruvik said, mocking tone growing. "Unless of course you can't shoot." he added smugly.

Phoenix visually had enough of Ruvik's taunts, transforming and grabbing a rifle off the wall and shooting at each of the twelve targets hung on the opposite wall, hitting the center on each of them.

'Damn...' I thought, staring at the targets in amazement. 'Her rifle skills are amazing!' Hush up you, I was a youngling at this time.

"Now, what is your problem with me?" she again asked Ruvik, demanding an answer from him.

His smirk had disappeared as he stared at the targets in surprise. "I don't have an issue with you. I just don't see equal ground between us. Why your Sire allows you to train with actual weapons." he said, trying to regain control of the argument.

"Ruvik, back off already." I demanded, glaring at my brother. I too was fed up with his actions.

"That's not it." Phoenix said as she transformed back to her Predacon form. "Why were you glaring at me on our way here?" she asked, sitting down but holding a tall composure. "Is it my standing?"

"Your 'standing'?" Ruvik asked, chuckling slightly.

'Oh no... Here we go...'

"What standing? You're a future breeding machine! That's all you'll ever be." Ruvik yelled in her faceplates, before raising his helm back up and continuing at a normal vocal volume "Your Sire's not stupid enough to but a **femme** in any position other then that. It's all femmes are good for anyway." he said, smirking. "I've seen enough. I think I'll go hang around the real soldiers now." he added, walking away.

'He did **not** just say that...' I thought, optics flaring Dark Crimson. I couldn't believe my brothers actions. I glanced at Phoenix apologetically as I stormed after my brother.


	8. Conflict

I ran up to my brother, stopping him in the hallway.

"What the **hell** Ruvik?" I demanded. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Ruvik questioned. "What's wrong with stating a fact? You know what femmes are, and she's no different!"

"The way femmes are treated is wrong, Ruvik! You should at least understand that!" I replied, infuriated.

"Wrong?" he asked as if I had suggested something absurd. "What else are they good for? Sure one can shoot, oh bravo..." he said, sarcastic on the last bit. "But they can't fight! They can't operate an aircraft turret, or match up against Barricade or any **real** fighters servo to servo! They'll never be on the same level as Mechs. So, might as well stick to the one thing they're actually good at! Especially a traitor like her!" he yelled.

I didn't even waste time thinking before I took my blaster out of the holster on my side and smacked him with the barrel.

He stumbled back, caught off guard, and fell on his side, looking at me in surprise. I had made a dent under his optic, and a big one at that.

"You little..." he muttered, too angry to make a complete sentence and standing back up. He was ready to return the favor, about to strike back.

"Enough!" my carrier said sharply, appearing ahead of us in the hallway. "Both of you, with me. **Now**." My carrier was a kind sparked bot, but when the time came, she could be **very** assertive.

Ruvik glared at me before following my Carrier to the room she came from. I holstered my blaster before following as well.

She led us to a room where Phoenix's carrier and a few other femmes were, I assume gossiping or whatever adult femmes do on their own.

Soon Phoenix flew in, diving into her carrier's arms and hugging her tightly.

"Phoenix?" She asked softly, looking at me and Ruvik for an explanation.

Ruvik looked at Phoenix and simply scoffed, rolling his optics and leaving the room again.

"I'm sorry about him. He's never been the social type." I said, trying to soften the verbal blow my brother landed on her. "And he's a classic Grade A douche."

"Rumble, language!" My carrier scolded me.

"Sorry..." I quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Ruvik's being... Difficult. I'll talk to him." she assured Phoenix kindly, leaving to follow Ruvik.

Soon after my carrier left, Phoenix calmed herself, and looked to me. "I know you..." she said softly, "I saw you, not an hour ago."

"Yeah... I..." I started. "It was nice meeting you. I wanted to say... Before I took off..."

"It's fine. Thank you for trying to stand up for me." she said, mood lifting as she gave a bright smile. "If you want, I can give you a tour."

"That'd be nice." I replied, truly intrigued by the huge cavern her family lived in. "Your home is a lot bigger then my family's." I replied with a kind smile.

She smiled and trotted off. My processor shifted from anger at my brother to the same unidentifiable feeling towards the femme. She lead me through the large home before ending up in a neatly kept quarters, I assumed to be hers.

I looked around, admiring the room. "Wow... I guess having your Sire be a Commander has benefits."

"To a point..." she sighed and laid down. "It's nice, the house I mean..." She trailed off, seeming to have something on her processor.

"But...?" I inquired, wanting to know what she had to say.

"But... my Sire isn't the kind and loving mech you know..." her voice went quiet as she looked down at the ground.

"He isn't?" I questioned, looking at her curiously. This statement surprised me, as well as peeked my intrigue.

"No..." she looked back up at me. "He shouldn't be leader!" she raised her voice slightly before calming myself down.

I sat down, an expression of understanding appearing on my faceplates "What do you mean?" I managed to ask.

"I... he doesn't treat me like you should treat a youngling."

I chose to stayed quiet, surprised by the statement just made.

"I shouldn't be saying this..." she paused, closing the door to her quarters. "But, I want to join the Autobots"

I froze the second those words hit my audio receptors. "You... You do?" I stuttered.

"Maybe they would treat me like a sentient rather than a femme that will be used for breeding when she grows up..." she said, looking at the ground.

I paused before I spoke again, thinking over what I was about to say. "I... I do too..." I said softly, still unsure I should have said it.

"Y-you do?" she asked, looking back up in surprise.

"I mean... I think I do..." I said, "My Sire isn't the greatest mech either... My brother hates me, a mutual feeling... And..." I paused, looking at the ground before looking back up at her.

"And...?" she urged me to continue on, much like I had to her just a minute before.

"The Decepticon cause..." I continued, lowering my voice to a whisper, now certain this had to be said. "It's wrong." I had to tell her. This discovery had to be shared, it was too big! Her reaction though, was surprising.

She simply sighed and nodded. "I know, but I talked with the Autobots. They're nice!"

"They... They are?" I questioned, remembering what Ruvik said about her, how she'd been in contact with Autobots.

She nodded. "Yes they are. They came up to me. They aren't killers. They're calm and loving." she smiled, starting to stare off into space.

I pondered a response, before finally looking back at her, "Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

'Wait... What did I just say?'

"I-I don't know..." she stuttered on her reply. "I-if I leave... my Sire will hunt me down."

"I could protect you!" I said, processor leaping ahead of my common sense. 'What is **wrong** with you?' my common sense screamed mentally.

Before Phoenix could respond, my sire's voice came over my comms. "Rumble, tour's over. Get to the dinning room, now please."

The very appearance of the word please told me my sire was in the same room as the commander. His tone was additional evidence. Stern, but less then usual.

I sighed and muttered "Be right there..." I looked back at Phoenix, who's reaction was confused, probably wondering who I was talking to.

"My sire's requesting me. I have to go. Thank you for the tour." I walked out of the room, down the hall, stopping when I heard my carriers voice, conversing with a mech I didn't recognise by voice.

I approached the door, not going in, but getting close enough to hear the conversation.


	9. Staggering Information

"I'm sorry... It's just... Been hard lately." my carrier said, voice sounding emotionally hurt and saddened.

"I understand. I wish I could do more to help you Meera." the mech said, sounding reassuring, like they knew each other.

"You've done more then you should Lensar. Thank you." my carrier said. They sounded like old friends talking after years of not seeing each other.

"It's just... Ruvik's being more difficult then normal, now he's... Lashed out at Severinde's memory."

"Severinde. You've mentioned him, but..." the mech started, pausing.

"Right. I'm sorry." my carrier continued. "He was... Someone I care about. Deeply."

I listened closely, wanting to know who this Severinde was.

My carrier took a deep breath, indicating the memories she had were of a time she didn't like to think about.

"Ok... Many Earth years before I became a decepticon for Corten, I lived in a large cave community, where dozens of other Predacon's were that wanted to remain neutral in the war." my carrier began, "It was there that I met him... Severinde. He was... Different. Had a different outlook on the world. Wanting to join the Autobots. Got me into it to." she chuckled slightly, indicating this bit was a fond memory.

"It wasn't long before I fell for him. We were happy, living in those peaceful caverns... Until one day... Corten and a few of his soldiers came looking for recruits. No one stepped forward, of course." she took another pause before continuing.

"He approached Severinde, and after learning that he was infatuated with the Autobots... He beat him. Then he had his soldiers continue beating him as he came to me and..." my carrier took a second to wipe a tear off her faceplates, exhaling shakily. "...forced me... To lay with him."

'What?' I almost forgot I was hiding as I leaned back against the wall. This was shocking.

The mech, who's designation I infrenced was Lensar, the brother of Commander Netsu, kept quiet, a surprised expression overtaking his faceplates.

My carrier took a shaky deep breath before continuing. "After Corten was satisfied he took a few mechs as trainees and left. Months later, I had Ruvik." she wiped another tear away. "I told myself, I'd never love him. I'd never love the spawn of such a monster as Corten... But when I looked into his little optics for the first time... I knew... I couldn't be so cruel..."

"So... Severinde and I raised him as our own... For 3 earth years. That's when Corten came back. He said he wanted to see his son." she scoffed, as if reliving these horrible events, "I refused him. So he tried to force his way past me, hit me, and Severinde attacked him. Corten, the coward, had one of his soldiers shoot Severinde, leaving him helplessly overmatched."

"Corten defeated him easily because of it. Afterwards, he had his soldiers force me to watch as he beat him relentlessly, finally taking a stone and hitting Severinde until his faceplates were unrecognizable. Then he slit his throat, laughed as he fell to the ground and bled to death." she choked down a sob, taking a second to collect herself before continuing.

"After that Corten took me and Ruvik, made me live with him, become a Decepticon. Made Ruvik into a Decepticon. Months after that... I had Rumble. I hoped, and prayed he'd be different then Ruvik, did everything I could to keep him from becoming like Corten." she wiped away her tears again, I had to do the same.

This was a shocking, saddening story I just heard. But it was about to get even more so.

I didn't even get time to process this information before Corten's voice again interrupted my thoughts. "Rumble!" he whisper-shouted, obviously trying to avoid being heard by someone else in the room, "Where are you?"

I moved away from the door and continued down the hall. "I'm on my way!" I replied.

I retraced back to the main room of the cave and found the dinning room, where all the mechs were gathered, including my Sire, Ruvik, and Netsu.

Netsu looked down at me. "Your sons have certainly grown since I've seen them last." He said in his gruff voice.

My sire chuckled politely, "As have your creations, sir. They grow a little too fast don't they?" he said, attempting a joke.

Netsu let out a small laugh. "They do indeed. Although Legend has hit the perfect age for him to learn to take over." He explained, seeming to boast the same way my Sire does. The one who was named Legend, stood next to Netsu, holding a tall composure and a collected manner.

Ruvik made a few glances at Legend, his expression telling me he was heavily annoyed by the mechs sophisticated composure.

My sire must have been fuming, having the commander's son so well behaved and respectful, while one of his son's was fashionably late and the other was visibly disinterested in formalities.

Some other soldiers brought in the dinner that we had all been waiting for. It easily broke the silence. "Lets eat." Netsu said.

As the dinner progressed, a few different conversations came up, most only lasting a few sentences. None were really interesting to me, until one came up involving the skill levels of trainees nowadays as compared to years ago.

"I'd have to say, I've seen Phoenix take an interest in fighting." Netsu started. "Although I would hate to have something happen on the field."

"Understandable sir. Would be a tragedy." My sire replied, faking a concerned tone.

"But nevertheless, I let her experiment." Netsu continued.

Throughout this conversation, I subconsciously glanced at Phoenix a few times. With all the new information I just received, my processor was overloaded more then usual. But something about Phoenix seemed to calm my thoughts, I could think better around her, but I still got this feeling I couldn't identify.

One of my glances apparently lingered too long, as I noticed Netsu watching me quietly. Once I noticed this I quickly returned my attention to my meal.

Netsu hummed and continued conversing with the older mechs until the dinner was over.

Once it was, I was called by Netsu out into the hall. Fearing the worst, I hesitantly went out to where he was waiting for me. "Y-you wanted to see me sir?"

"Indeed. I have seen the way you look at my daughter young one." He paused. "Have you taken an interest in her?"

I wasn't sure how to react, only able to stutter, "I-I... Well... U-um..."

Netsu raised an optic ridge, waiting for my answer before chuckling. "Young love." He laughed lightly.

I looked up at him, at the time not understanding the meaning of the term he used. "S-sir?"

He looked back down at me. "Yes Rumble?" He asked.

"I believe... I have taken... A liking to Phoenix. But... Your not... Mad?" I questioned, surprised at his calm response.

"Not in the slightest." He forced a chuckle. "I believe you two would make an excellent pair and create the perfect couple."

At that moment, everything became clear, the feeling, emotion I was feeling around Phoenix, could it be the feelings that sparkmate's share with each other?

"I can see brace warriors coming from you two." He added.

At that moment, Ruvik stormed out to the hall, turning to Netsu. His actions made it obvious he was just in an argument, a very heated one at that.

"Commander Netsu, your daughter is an Autobot loving traitor. Thought you'd like to know before she tries to slit your throat while you sleep." he declared, taking out his data pad. "Want proof, here it is." he said, tossing it to the ground in front of the commander and storming off.

My carrier followed him, trying to stop him as he left the cave and flew off. I looked back to the data pad on the floor, which was playing a looped video clip of Phoenix talking to...

'No... It can't be...' It was Optimus Prime! She talked to Optimus Prime! I tried to pick up the data pad, but Netsu beat me to it.

The mech watched it play for a little while before setting it on a nearby table and starting down the hallway. He tried to hide the look of disapproval on his faceplates but failed miserably.

My processor immediately snapped to Phoenix. 'I hope Ruvik's disagreement wasn't with her.' I thought as I returned to the dinning room.


	10. Decision

By the time I entered the room, Phoenix's brother was being carried off by medics, and Phoenix herself was gone. It didn't take me long to work out what must have happened. Ruvik, being the aft he is, probably had words with Phoenix, perhaps continuing his thoughts from earlier. This must have led to Legend, Phoenix's older brother, standing up for her. Ruvik, not wanting to be seen as any kind of weak, must have lashed out at Legend, saying or doing something that led to a fight, evidenced by the broken chair to one side and the cracks on the wall.

Ruvik of course was prone to cheating in fights, he would do anything to avoid having a loss added to his reputation. Ruvik had to have done something that injured Legend to the point that he couldn't fight anymore, and called it a win.

This added fuel to the fire, my optics growing crimson. I had enough of my brother's actions. it was one thing to be an outright dick to me, but doing the same to another family, especially Phoenix, the poor femme was dealing with enough already, that was the last straw. I turned and left the room, following the same hallway Ruvik had taken.

I found him outside, still walking off. I wasted no time sprinting up and tackling him. He was bigger then me, so I rolled a few feet farther then he did. I dug my claws into the dirt to skid to a stop as he jumped up, glaring at me. It was apparent he was in NO mood for another fight, but I couldn't care less. I immediately charged him, sliding underneath him and swiping at his pedes, knocking him back to the ground. He growled and stood up once more, spinning and swinging his tail at me.

The blade of his tail missed my neck cables by inches, and he instantly swung again. I ducked under his attack and lunged for his faceplates. He reacted, swiping down with his paw and sending me tumbling to the ground just before my claws reached him. Before I could stand, he swung with his tail again. Lucky for me, his tail merely hit me in the side, sending me flying into a rock. The outcome could have been much worse for me if he'd attacked with his tail blade.

He again acted faster then I could recover, grabbing me by the throat and flipping me onto my back. He kept one paw pressed firmly on my throat, keeping me pinned down. He used his other paw to grab a nearby stone, raising it above his helm. I tried to attack him with my tail, but he pinned it down with his own. The look in his optics was pure rage as he struck with all his strength, hitting me in the face plates. Pain rushed through my helm as Ruvik struck me again, and again. I could hear a sharp crack as my vision in one optic went fuzzy.

"Still wanna fight?" Ruvik yelled at me, still keeping me pinned down. I tried with all the effort I could muster to break free, pain becoming overwhelming. I reached out my helm just far enough to snap my jaws shut around his wrist. I bit down as hard as I could, trying to wrench his paw off me so I could move. He exclaimed in pain, striking me with the stone once more, causing me to release his wrist.

Vision in my damaged optic was now gone, telling me it was damaged far beyond repair. No doubt there were several dents in my helm too, hopefully none **too** severe. In my one good optic, I saw him pull back to strike again, and braced for the impact. But before he struck me, another servo snapped over his shoulder and caught his.

"Ruvik, enough!" my carrier said firmly, yanking Ruvik off me and tossing him aside. She stood between me and him, staring him down as he stood up. "You've gone too far now. Fly back home this instant." she demanded. Hearing my carrier's usual soft tone, and hearing her upset, it was like two different femmes.

Ruvik looked like he wanted to say something, but instead turned and flew off. My carrier watched him fly away before turning to me, her firmness melting away to concern.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." I told her as I stood up. "I... I have to talk to you about something..." I started. My processor was racing, was I sure about this? Yes. Even with all the thoughts running through my processor, this I was sure of.

With everything that's happened, this is an action that has to be taken. My carrier was awaiting my next sentence as I vented softly and looked up at her. "We should leave."

"Yes... Perhaps it is time to head home..." my carrier started.

"No, I mean..." I paused, finding the right words. "We should leave the faction. Leave Sire. Live on our own... Or even... Join the Autobots."

My carrier froze as I spoke, her expression a big sign she was not expecting me to say this. But after a few moments, her expression turned to relief as she vented softly.

"I was hoping, one day, you would say this." she said softly, looking around to make sure we were alone. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, a serious tone overtaking her voice.

I took little time to think it over before answering, "Yes. We should go tonight!" My carrier smiled happily.

"Ok. Act like normal, around your sire. But when we get home, pack your things. We'll leave tonight, while he's in recharge, so by the time he realizes we're gone, we'll be far out of his reach." she seemed to have all this pre-planned, but for how long? Now I wished I had spoken up sooner.

I nodded, returning her smile. "Phoenix is the same, maybe she could come with us?" I questioned. My carrier thought for a moment, being cautious.

"I suppose so, yes." she answered.

I smiled, this whole conversation brightening my mood greatly. "Great! I'll go talk to her, then I'll be back." I said, turning to head back inside.

"Just... be careful. Keep your voice low." my carrier told me as I walked back inside, making my way to Phoenix's dorm. When I arrived, the door was ajar, so I peeked inside. Phoenix was curled up in the middle of the room, injured and sobbing. Dents riddled her trembling form, worrying me instantly.

"Phoenix?" I asked softly, getting her voice stirred her from her sobbing, as she looked up at me, tears leaking out of her teal and maroon optics.

"Phoenix! Holy Primus!" I exclaimed, instinctively rushing to her and carefully helping her stand up. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I..." she trailed off, her whole form shaking lightly. "I shouldn't say." At that moment she seemed to take notice of my injuries, and slowly brought a paw up to my face plate. "What happened?" she asked.

"I saw what Ruvik did... I followed him to confront him... We fought..." I explained. "But I'm more worried about you." I admitted, and it was the truth.

"I..." she trailed off again, seeming to want to say something but choosing not to. "I will be ok. I'm in better shape than my brother." she said.

"You should see the medic. Just to be sure. Your injuries look like there could be serious internal damage." I said, a worried tone overtaking my voice.

"No. I'm not allowed out of here." she said, looking to the ground as her optic shader shifted off of her optics. "I have to stay in here." she sighed. "My Uncle Lensar would understand. I think he should be visiting me here soon." she said, looking at the doorway behind me.

"I could at least send a medic here to check on you." I replied, worried tone growing.

"It's alright. I will be fine." she answered. "Like I said, Lensar usually visits me right about now." she studied the doorway, as if she was waiting for someone.

 _'Damn...'_ I thought. _'if someone is coming, I can't talk to her about leaving. I'll have to wait til later...'_ I looked back to Phoenix. "Alright... I have to go find my Carrier. I'll... See you tonight?" I asked, thinking about the quiet, calming setting of the lake. That would be a good place to talk to her in private.

She nodded. "I'll get out." She then laid back down, appearing to be to sore to be standing too long. I understood, my own injuries starting to ache again. I nodded to her quietly, heading down the hall.


	11. Secrets

I had already started to work on a plan. I had to talk to Phoenix about leaving, tonight. Legend could come too, if he was willing. And her carrier too. Course, it could be a risk to involve her family. What if her brother remained loyal to the Commander? What if he turned us in?

I had many thoughts going through my processor as I headed down the hallway. I had no destination in mind, but I just kept walking. It would be best to avoid my Sire for as long as possible, he's the one who taught me to read people and scenarios. He could almost always tell if someone was lying to him, or hiding something.

One of the rooms I passed was a sort of meeting room, where all the mechs were. They were sitting around a large table, drinking and making jokes only a mech might find humorous. At the time, most of them flew right over my helm. I was still curious though, so I stood just outside the mostly closed door, listening in to see if I could make sense of their conversations.

I didn't have much luck, but as I was pressing my audio receptor to the door, my good optic spotted my Sire's satchel. He took it with him when he left for missions, otherwise it was locked in his office. I had always been curious as to what was so important about it, but what really peeked my curiosity is why he had taken it with him to this meeting.

He never took it to any previous meetings, so why did he bring it now? I peered through the sliver left by the ajar door, seeing my Sire at the back of the room, guzzling his drink. Seeing my chance, I quietly reached over and pulled the satchel closer to me, backing out of the door's view.

Most everything in the satchel was of no interest, old crumpled up documents, a knife, a side-blaster, old photographs of... _'What the...?'_ I examined the photographs carefully. One depicted a lab of some sort, with large test tubes bigger then the mechs working on them lined along the wall. Another photograph showed my sire and two other mechs I didn't recognize, examining an odd looking creature laying on a steel berth. The third photograph was of a chamber looking room, destroyed and littered with broken chains, shattered glass, and... Energeon...

Digging through the satchel again, I found my Sire's data pad. Searching through the data pad, I found several video clips, labeled with random numbers and letters, and more photos of this lab area. Before I could examine them further, I heard my Sire's voice from inside the meeting room.

"Yes, well... better round up the family and get home. It's a good flight back."

 _'Shift! He's coming!'_ My processor screamed. I quickly took out my data pad and linked it to my Sire's, copying the data to mine. The progress bar slowly inched across the screen as I heard my sire stand up and begin saying his farewells to the other mechs. "Come on come on...!" I whispered to my data pad, urging it to speed up.

My sire was making his way to the door. 60% complete My data pad displayed. 65%, 68%... Pedesteps got closer and closer. 72%, 76%...83%... _'Come on! Come on!'_ 88%...94%... The doorknob turned slowly and my spark skipped a beat.

"Hey Lieutenant!" a voice came from the room, stopping the knob turning. "How bout one more swig, for the road!" the voice called. I heard my sire take a few steps back away from the door, just as the data transfer finished. I disconnected the data pads and jammed everything back into the satchel, setting it back exactly where it sat before I found it, quietly running down the hall.

It wasn't long after that my family was on its way home. When we landed, Ruvik was pacing outside, back and forth in front of the door. He did this when he was really pissed, I guess it was a way for him to let out some steam. I think he adopted the trait from my Sire, as he did the same when he was frustrated.

I didn't particularly care about Ruvik. The second Sire sent me to my quarters for the night, as he did every night, I began packing. I packed my Song Player, most of my discs, my data pad, knife, and a few other necessities into a rucksack and stashed it under my bed.

Once I was sure my Sire was asleep, I quietly opened my window and slipped out, flying off to the lake to meet Phoenix. The night was going so well, things were starting to look up for me.

When I arrived, phoenix wasn't there, so I sat by a rock and played my favorite song from my data pad. **Fur Elise** I think its called. An odd name, but it was a lovely song. Only a few minutes passed until I heard a soft chirp. I paused my song and looked over to the direction the sound came from.

Phoenix was there, laying on the ground. I jumped up and flew over to her. "Phoenix, you alright?" I asked in my worried tone.

She nodded. "I'm just sore and it hurts to move." She said, laying back down.

I sat next to her. "So... There's something... I wanted to talk to you about." I began, "Do you want to leave?" I asked seriously.

"Leave? But the lake is so nice." she said.

"No, I mean..." I started. "I mean Leave the Faction. Go and live on our own. Away from the Decepticons." I said. "My carrier and I are leaving my home tonight, as soon as I get back. I've already packed. You can come with us! You and your brother and carrier..."

She looked at me, fear appearing on her faceplates. "I-... my carrier won't come... my brother wouldn't either."she said

"Why not?" I asked her.

"We- we're all scared of my sire... this is what happens if you talk to the autobots. Treason is death." she said, tears in her eyes. "I want to go. I do."

"Then do. We're going so far away, we'll never be found! We might even ally with the Autobots, they could protect us!" I explained, my tone a little more adamant then I would have liked.

"I-I..." a tear fell from her face. "I'm scared." she said softly.

"It will be ok. He won't find you. If he does... I'll protect you." After realizing what I just said, I quickly added, "A-and Legend... Legend will protect you too... We'll work together..." I felt my optics change color, most likely to purple, embarrassed.

Her optics were teal. She stood up with some difficulty and gently pressed her forehelm on mine. "I... I barely made the flight here." she said in a soft voice. If my optics weren't purple before, they most certainly were now.

"Rest here then. Send a message to your brother and Carrier, ask them to come with us. I'll go back to my home, grab my things, and... We can go. I can carry you some of the way. But we can leave, have a nice quiet life. Imagine living in a place like this, not bothered by anyone, free to explore and do whatever we want!" I told her, voice more enthusiastic then I meant.

She looked up at me. "I..." she looked away. "I can try."

I smiled warmly. "I'll be right back. Just rest." I then flew off, quickly reaching my home again. My carrier was outside, waiting for me. I flew into my window, landing stealthily on my bed and pulling the rucksack out, slinging it over my shoulder.

As I turned to leave, someone entered my quarters. "Rumble? Wait." I froze and turned around, ready to leap out the window in a hurry if it came to that. But to my relief it was Corra, one of my Sire's house workers and medics. She was also a friend of mine, only a few years older than me, and the best chess opponent I've gotten to challenge.

"I'm leaving, me and my Carrier." I told her. I knew she was trustworthy, and she deserved to know. She looked at the floor before looking back up at me.

"Can I come with you?" she asked. I was surprised by this, but I understood why she asked. My Sire was almost as cruel to his workers as he was to his family. I nodded quietly, climbing back out the window. Corra followed me, and soon me, her, and my carrier flew off for the lake.

I looked back at my home, venting in relief as it shrank into the distance. My rough life was over, and my new life had begun. So I thought.


	12. Run!

When we arrived at the lake, Phoenix was collapsed in the sand. I landed behind her, reaching out and putting a paw on her shoulder. "Phoenix?"

She jumped at the touch and looked up, turning enough for me to see the energeon splattered over her form.

"Phoenix? What... What happened?" I questioned, shock rushing through my systems.

"Th-they're dead." she sobbed. "H-he killed them." she shook, looking up at me, Energon smeared over her face.

I gently wiped off her faceplates and hugged her instinctively. "Phoenix... I'm so sorry... I..." I managed to stutter.

She returned the hug, tightly, and sobbed, shaking in my arms. When she managed to calm herself, she pulled away and looked up at my Carrier.

She started to speak, but before she could make words a spotlight flashed on, shining on us from above. Her helm snapped up and the light, several predacons hovering above us. "Oh Shift... Scouts! They found us!"

I quickly looked to Phoenix, she was too injured to fly on her own, but he had to leave. I knelt down, "Get on my back, I can carry you!" she did so, and got on my back. As soon as she was secure, I took off, balancing her and my rucksack on my back. My carrier and Corra were close behind, and so were the scouts.

Bullets whizzed past us, some missing by mere inches. Phoenix took a pistol and started shooting at them, with great accuracy.

One scout yelled out and spiraled down to the ground below. My carrier turned and flew backwards, raising a paw at the scouts. In a few seconds, dozens of tiny missiles rocketed out of her wrist, forming a circle of fire and exploding on contact with the scouts, sending most of them falling down to the ground.

Phoenix kept firing, but more scouts kept coming.I looked back at her, she was fading fast. "Phoenix, hang in there! Just hang in there!" I told her, but I don't think she heard me as she passed out. I reached up with my tail, using it to hold her in place on my back. As I looked back I caught a familiar mech out of the corner of my optic. Looking fully back at him, I identified him right away. Ruvik.

This was a problem. Ruvik was almost as accurate as I was, and he was using his customized blaster rifle, which had several components and attachments that amplified his skill. I shot him a glare before diving down. A few bullets pursued me, missing barely. I held Phoenix down with my tail and swerved into the trees, snaking between them as I flew. Ruvik would try to follow me, I was sure of it.

Sure enough he did, switching between running and flying short distances, catching up to me fast. Looking ahead, I saw a gap in the trees, the forest came to an end. Right then, I popped a small sphere out of a compartment in my wrist, throwing it on the ground. It hummed for a few moments before bursting, emitting a wall of blinding white light.

Ruvik was smart and skidded to a stop, watching as I flew away. A few scouts were still in pursuit. I flew a few more minutes, dodging blaster fire, before landing and taking my own customized rifle out of the rucksack, turning and unloading the clip into the sky. The two scouts lucky enough to avoid my barrage turned and flew away.

I fired a few times after them, making sure they stayed away. Once they were out of sight I threw my rifle back into the rucksack and flew off, carrying it in my paws. I soon caught up with Corra and My carrier.

We flew for a few hours before reaching a small cavern, where we landed. It was small, but just big enough for four predacons. I gently lay Phoenix at the back of the cavern, setting my rucksack a few feet away. We were all exhausted. I lay a few feet away from Phoenix, and my carrier lay against the cavern wall. We all made sure to stay away from the mouth of the cavern, as to not be seen by passing scouts.

I looked to Phoenix, a feeling of sadness instantly taking over my processor. She had just lost her family and left behind the place she called home her whole life. I wished I could do something to help her, ease her pain. These are the thoughts that followed me into recharge.


	13. My New Life

I awoke the next morning before anyone else, and gazed out at the river. This was it. A new life living in peace, with the ones I care about. With the scouts lost, it was only a matter of time before the Decepticon faction gave up looking for us. That was a relaxing thought to have.

Phoenix groaned beside me, shifting her body. I looked to her, noticing she was closer to me than when I first fell into recharge. Maybe I moved in my sleep.

I returned my attention to the river, listening to the soothing sounds of water flowing along. Then suddenly, a thought crept into my processor.

I took out my data pad, flipping to the photos I'd seen. They all showed the same lab, and the test tubes containing odd figures. 'What was my Sire doing here?'

Phoenix groaned again and finally opened her optics tiredly. "R-Rumble?" She asked

I looked over at her. "Hey. Sleep good?" I kept my voice soft, due to the others still being in recharge.

"It hurts." She says, not answering my question. I vented softly, understanding what she must be experiencing. Corra, being a medic, had welded Phoenix's wounds the night before. But Phoenix must still have been aching. She shifted again, her optics changing dark maroon.

I looked back to my data pad. "I found these strange photos and videos on my Sire's data pad. Its like some laboratory or something..." I explained, trying to distract her from the pain. "Want to watch these video clips with me? Maybe you can make sense of them..."

She finally smiled. "Ya. Sure." She agreed. I tuned my data pad to my com link and Phoenix's com link, so the sound wouldn't play out loud, then pulled up the first clip. She watched them closely.

The first video showed one of the mechs from the photos I found sitting facing the camera recording him.

"Day 24. Subjects are growing at a rapidly increasing rate, but thankfully are seeming to be full grown at around 3/4 of my height, so at least they aren't getting out of servo." he said, occasionally glancing behind him. "Not much else to report, business as usual."

The clip ended. "Subjects?" Phoenix asked quietly. She seemed just as confused as I was.

"I don't know..." I answered simply before playing the next clip.

It opened in the same setup as the first, but this time the mech seemed more nervous as he spoke.

"Day 41. The Subjects are... Growing problematic. They're all full grown now, and rapidly becoming more aggressive. We've had to move them to individual cells, with level 6 lock up." he turned slightly, allowing the room behind him to be seen. One side was lined with large steel doors. Another mech was standing in front of one, watching the recording process.

"Feedings are now conducted through slots in the cell doors. Testing is now much more complicated." he continued.

The other mech spoke up. "Hey, you clear for Phantom Protocol testing in 15?" the first mech looked back to him.

"Yes, I told Cynth this." he said, disgruntled.

At that moment, a purple servo lashed out from a gap in one of the doors, grabbing the mech by the arm and yanking him into the door as he yelled in surprise. The clip ended abruptly.

When I looked at Phoenix, her optics were wide in shock and horror. My reaction was quite similar, as questions bombarded my processor. The most prominent being 'What are these subjects they're talking about?' I looked at Phoenix ,before starting the last clip.

The same mech popped up. "Day 63. We... we've been all trying to survive. One got out." His voice was full of worry and fear, so we're his optics. "It's only me and two others in the base now and we locked it down. It's only a matter of time before he gets out. Before they all do." There was a roar and a scream in the background. Phoenix had covered her face at the roar. "That's all." The clip ended.

I was left totally speechless. The videos were dated to a few years ago, so what became of this lab and the mechs working there? And what part did my Sire play in all this? Phoenix had curled up, shaking from sobs or fear, I couldn't tell which. I instantly felt bad about exposing her to this. Though, it disturbed me too.

In a few hours, everyone was wide awake, and we set off. It was best to keep moving, to be sure scouts wouldn't locate us. We flew above the clouds, avoiding being seen from below. Phoenix hadn't said a word since the videos but flew right next to me silently. Her smaller form made it so she was extremely stealthy.

I kept an eye on my radar, but no cybertronian signals were anywhere near us, except the four of us. I looked over at Phoenix. "You doing ok?"

"I-..." she paused and looked at the clouds below us. "I guess so." She said. Her optics said different.

"You sure?" I asked non-pressingly.

She seemed to think about it before sighing and shaking her head. "No."

"Can I help at all?" I offered kindly.

"Not unless you can revive a dead spark." She says, her voice cracking.

I looked away from her, saddened. "I... I'm sorry... About what happened..." I said. "I wish I could have... Done something..."

"It's alright. You couldn't have done anything. It just... hurts... mentally." She continued looking at the clouds. I could see Corra, who was at my mothers side, frown at her words. Phoenix was broken in a way she couldn't fix.

I looked down at the clouds too, thoughts swarming my processor. There was what happened to Phoenix, this strange laboratory and the 'subjects' they were talking about, the looming worry we might be found, the wonder of where we might travel to.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that if it weren't for Phoenix's sudden shout of warning, I never would have noticed the Commercial Jet heading right for me.

I flapped backwards and dove down to avoid a head on collision. The Jet was at least three times my size and traveling much faster then me, so the collision would have most likely ended worse for me then the Jet.

I glanced back at the jet, not seeing any Cybertronian markings. It was a human transportation machine. I'd read about human jets and planes, but I never imagined they could build one so big. It made me wonder how many humans it took to operate one, and how many it could transport at once.

That thought was immediately followed by the hope that none of them saw us as they passed by. Phoenix let out a breath and looked over at me.

I flipped back to my normal flight pattern and put on a casual expression, trying to play it off. "I'm good. We're good..." I said plainly. "Had that under control. 100%" I said, smiling sheepishly.

She chuckled. I made her laugh after barely talking for the four hours we've been flying! Seeing her smile brought me to smile as well. I hoped I can help her move past what happened, and live a quiet, happy life out here.

But the thought of this laboratory kept looming in my processor...


	14. Safe Haven?

A few days of flying and avoiding scouts passed by fast. Every night I would review the video clips and photos to try and make sense of the whole thing. What was this 'Phantom Protocol' they kept mentioning?

None of it made any sense to me, except the fact that whatever creatures they were studying got loose. That alone made me hope we never came across this place.

Phoenix was still out of it. Losing the ones she loved took a toll on her. She stayed very distant but on her face it looked like she wanted to cuddle her.

I felt horrible that I didn't know how to help her. But I never stopped trying to find a way.

After about a week had passed, Phoenix and I were scouting the area when we came across an unfamiliar building tucked in a small valley.

Phoenix kept her quietness, walking beside me silently. I stopped and looked closely at the building, recognizing Cybertronian markings and architecture designs.

"Phoenix, you see that building ahead?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Another one of us was here." She says. I nodded in agreement and returned my attention to the building, noticing a distinctive red symbol on one of the doors.

The building was an Autobot Base!

Phoenix quietly and stealthily walked towards the doors. She definitely had a direct approach by going up and knocking.

I started to follow her, before I spotted something moving in the skies above. "Oh no..."

Phoenix looked up, growling and getting out her gun.

Scouts had found us, and guess who was leading them?

Suddenly, the doors opened behind us and Phoenix was snatched up by an Autobot scout. I had completely forgotten we never removed our Decepticon insignias.

I made a leap from my perch to pursue Phoenix, but mid-jump I was tackled back to the ground by Ruvik.

As the two of us tumbled down the valley side I managed to kick him off me, causing him to roll to a stop a few feet away from where I had.

He instantly had a knife in each servo, lunging at me and attacking with quick strikes. I was quicker in my dodges however, and once he made a strike that left him open, I struck upwards, hitting him in the side hard enough to knock him of balance.

I followed up the attack with a tail swipe to his face-plates and a blow to his chest-plates, sending him staggering. Ruvik may not be the most skilled fighter, but he was relentless. It took a lot to get him down for the count.

I had to be strategic, use my smaller size and superior speed to out maneuver him. Ruvik recovered quick and was back at me, swiping furiously. I dodged backwards several times before jumping to the side and lunging at him perpendicularly.

He reacted fast, blocking me with his wing and striking with his tail. I blocked his tail blade with my own and side flipped over him. He again reacted faster then I ever expected and landed a blow to my jaw.

The surprise of the attack alone was enough to mess up my landing, and the force he hit me with sent my flying a couple extra feet. I sprawled to the ground and scrambled out of the way just as Ruvik made another stab at me.

He then lunged at me again, pinning me down and striking both knives downward at my faceplates. I caught his servos just inches before the blades hit me, struggling with all my strength to keep them away as Ruvik pushed down.

He was older, and therefore bigger and stronger then me, and despite my best efforts, the blades slowly inched closer to my faceplates. Before he got too far I kicked him in the gut, flipping him over my helm.

Before he could get up I quickly grabbed a knife he dropped and struck, the blade stabbing him just below his optic. He howled in pain and rage, falling backwards in surprise. I took this opportunity to retreat, back to the base Phoenix was taken into.

For some reason though, I found the door hung open. I entered the base, immediately freezing in place. I couldn't believe my optics.

At least 20 Autobots lay on the floor, bleeding and dead while Phoenix stood above them with pitch black optics. She was panting and snorting and her form was covered in Energon.

"Ph...phoenix...?" I said carefully. Her whole mannerism had changed. She was pure rage, anger.

I stepped forward, carefully observing the femme.

...bad choice...

She lunged at me with pure rage in her optics. She screeched and with her beak open, came straight for my neck.

Reacting on instinct, I fired upwards, hitting a loose pipe and dropping it on Phoenix.

She screeched in pain and dropped to the floor, knocked out completely. I took a second to be certain she was out, before picking her up and carrying her back to the cave.

My carrier looked up when I entered the cave. "What happened?" She asked, standing up.

"I have no idea..." I replied simply. I gently lay Phoenix down and collapsed, exhausted from my scuffle with Ruvik.

"Why is Phoenix covered in Energon? Is she hurt?" She asked, acting motherly toward the young femme.

"I found her, in an Autobot base. She leveled the place, and everyone in it." I explained. "She even attacked me, but I knocked her out."

"She attacked you?" She asked, rushing over to me and looking me over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, she didn't get to me. But Ruvik did." I answered, attempting to dodge her motherly instincts but failing due to my lack of energy.

"Oh Rumble." She continued to look me over, making sure I was completely ok.

"Carrier, I'm fine. Really." I insisted, a feeble attempt to ward of my carrier. At the moment I could have been injured and not realized it, as my entire focus of concern was on Phoenix.

She sighed. "Cora, look at them both." She says.

Cora nodded and quietly got up, coming over to me. Phoenix was out like a light but was twitching lightly.

I watched Phoenix closely, remembering the sharp contrast between how she had acted, and how she normally acted.

 _'It was like two different-'_

"Ow!" I exclaimed in surprise as a sharp pain cut off my thought process. I guess I was injured and hadn't realized it. Cora had found a deep gash in my shoulder plating.

"Sorry Rumble. I'm surprised you didn't notice this." She says, getting out a few medical supplies. "Tell me, what happened?"

"Ruvik and I fought. I guess he was quicker then I expected." I explained, examining the wound.

She sighed and nodded. "Can you tell me anything about Phoenix?" She asked.

"She just... Changed. Her optics were black, and it was like she was fueled by pure primitive rage." I looked to the unconscious femme. "She wasn't herself..."

Cora hummed. "Have you heard anything like it Meera?" She asked.

My carrier shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Cora sighed and returned to patching me up.

I was so exhausted from the days events, that I passed out before she finished.


	15. Seperated

Unpleasant sounds stirred me from recharge, sounds of a heated argument.

I opened my optics, horrified to see my Sire standing in the entrance of the once peaceful home we found.

Phoenix was pinned against the wall by her sire. He was obviously pissed and was hissing.

"How dare you?" my Sire demanded from my Carrier. "How dare you leave me, and drag our son with you?"

"I couldn't live with you anymore!" My Carrier yelled back.

Phoenix's sire growled. "You took my daughter as well." He hissed, pressing her neck harder onto the wall.

I quickly grabbed my blaster and aimed at my former commander. "Let her go, right now!" I demanded.

"Why? Last I knew, I was your commander." He hissed back.

"Last I knew you were a 'loving' Sire." I replied.

"Look what you've done to him." My sire scolded my carrier. "You've turned him into a Traitor."

He hissed. "I'm taking her back. There's nothing you can do." He says.

Phoenix yelled out and her optics started fading to black.

'Oh no...'

I reacted quickly, firing and hitting Netsu's servo.

He roared and dropped her. Phoenix panted and growled.

My carrier and Cora backed away cautiously.

Without even thinking I leapt in front of Phoenix protectively, guarding her from her Sire.

It was only then that I took into consideration how tiny I was compared to the mighty Commander.

He stared down at me as Phoenix hissed behind me looking ready to attack. Her optics were pitch black.

This was bad. Trying to avoid a repeat of what happened at the Autobot Base, I spoke to Phoenix calmly.

"Phoenix? Phoenix, stay with me, stay calm." I said, still glaring up at Netsu.

She hissed and jumped over me, screeching. Netsu took a step back. "Corten!" He ordered.

My sire took out his blaster and started loading tranq ammo.

I continued trying to calm Phoenix down, "Phoenix, I know you can hear me. I need you to calm down, at least a little? I know you can, your the strongest person I know." I spoke from the spark, using a calm tone.

Despite that she kept hissing and snarling, some of her daggers coming out of her wrists.

I still don't exactly know why I did what I did next... It was like instinct, but more... Emotionally driven.

I quickly spun Phoenix around and leaned forward, and pulled her into a kiss.

Her optics widened and faded to bright pink and she kissed me back. She actually kissed me back.

We shared the tender embrace for a few moments before I broke and looked into her optics.

She looked back into mine and for a brief second, they flickered golden. My view was interrupted by her being ripped from my vision.

I raised my blaster defensively, only to be knocked into the wall by my now fuming Sire.

He made another swipe, my carrier blocking him and shoving him back.

Netsu held Phoenix by the throat and stuffed a muzzle over her mouth. She screeched in horror and struggled. "Come back to your cage little subject." He says.

As my creators fought, I lunged at the Commander and took out knifes, stabbing out furiously.

I riddled his neck and shoulder with cuts and wounds, most quite minor but some causing notable damage.

He eventually got tired of it and dropped Phoenix to the ground, a sickening crunch heard, as he looked to me.

He picked me up by my helm and held me away from him, searching my form.

I frantically jabbed at his servo with my tail blade, but all it seemed to do was piss him off further.

He growled and tossed me away from him, picking up Phoenix who now had a mangled wing and her optics a deep maroon.

I made a lunge to help her, but my sire caught me mid-air.

"You always were the disappointment of the family." he growled as he threw me out of the cave.

I rolled to a stop a mere couple feet from the edge of a cliff. I stood up, peering over the edge behind me.

It was a long fall to a white water river below. Jagged rocks sprinkled in the roaring current solidified a harsh end to anyone who fell in.

"I offered you an easy life. Sharp battle skills, a luxurious home, a guaranteed spot in the highest ranks of our military." my sire ranted as he stomped up to me.

"And you threw it all away, for what? A life spent crawling through the shadows, scavenging just to survive alongside your pathetic Carrier and that weakling little femme?"

He growled in rage as he made a swipe at me. I barely managed to dodge the attack, only to nearly slip off the edge.

My rear paws teetered threateningly on the edge, as my sire sneered confidently.

"Rumble!" Phoenix yelled from her sire's grip. "No!"

Netsu walked up behind him. "The little subject needs to learn her manners. They have destroyed her." He hissed.

"I know just how to fix that." my sire said, taking out an odd looking blaster and aiming it at me.

Phoenix looked terrified as she looked down at me. "Rumble..." she nearly whispered. The muzzle was tight on her beak and her wing was bent backwards but it didn't look like she cared. Her optics were on me.

My sire chuckled as the blaster started to glow bright electric blue. "Perhaps you will be of use. If not as a son, or a soldier, then as a test subject."

He fired, a bolt of electricity exploded from the blaster and pierced my armor, my whole form locking up as pain surged through me.

I only managed a strained cry of pain, but my processor was screaming in agony.

I lost my footing and tumbled off the cliff, blacking out before I even hit the water.

 _This was the end for me._ All my processor could conjure up, was _this is the end._


	16. Not the End

I still don't know how I managed to survive the attack. All I know, is that I awoke with a dull, aching pain in every part of my form.

I had washed ashore, a great distance away from where I fell. As I'm repeatedly told, I was incredibly lucky to drift downstream relatively untouched by the jagged rocks and collections of drift wood.

I kept my optics closed, it hurt much less that way. Though I listened to my surroundings, as much as I could hear over my throbbing helm.

I heard the roaring of rushing water from the stream, miscellaneous creature sounds, and... Voices.

I focused on the voices, there were two of them. It sounded like a mech and a femme in a disagreement... About me.

"It's a kid!"

"Do you not see the insignia? They train soldiers young!"

"Just calm down will you? And put the blasters down!"

 _Blasters?_

If they had weapons aimed at me, it meant they were, or at least could be, a threat. I had to act.

I built up my strength and used every last bit of it to lunge into a tuck and roll, skidding to a stop in a defensive position facing the two from a few feet away.

My physical condition was bad, any movement I made sent pain stabbing through my form, and my strength was draining just from holding my current pose.

I knew I could never land a single successful attack, let alone win a fight against two bots, so I acted defensively while I formulated a quick escape plan.

The femme aimed her two blasters directly at my helm faster then I had moved, and the look on her faceplates told me she was ready to open fire on me just as fast.

The mech was unarmed, aside from a blaster strapped to his side, and held an arm out in front of the femme, trying to calm the situation but having little effect.

"Fuse, will you settle down!" He demanded before looking over at me.

I shifted, acting like I was ready to pounce, but I knew I didn't have near the strength to do so.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." The mech spoke softly, reaching his servo out.

"I'm not some dumb animal, Einstein." I said, with a little more anger then I meant.

The Mech seemed surprised that I spoke, which told me they had probably never seen a Griffin before.

He took a moment, I assume to re-think his approach.

"Sorry... Our base isn't too far from here, we have a medic."

It hadn't occurred to me until that moment what I must look like. At the time, my processor was scrambled, I barely remembered my own name.

My one optic was still damaged, cuts and dents covering most of my form, as well as scorch marks from the electricity blast on my chest plates.

"You look like you've been to the Pit and back." The femme said, lowering her blasters.

"We just want to help." The mechanic added, trying to soften the harsh comment of his colleague.

Knowing my options were very limited, I decided to trust the two bots and relaxed to a comfortable position.

The mech noticed my shift in behavior and smiled kindly. "My designation is Ace." He motioned to the femme before continuing, "This is Fuse."

The femme nodded in a way that was somehow friendly and threatening at the same time.

"R...r-Rumble..." I groggily spoke my name, barely sure it was correct.

"Glad to meet you Rumble." Ace responded. "Our base isn't far from here, if you can walk?"

I nodded confidently, though I was less then certain I could leave my current stance without collapsing to the ground.

The two watched me curiously for a few moments before turning and walking away.

I forced my paw to move, managing to take a shaky step. My form screamed in refusal, but I forced it to move, following the bots.

As we walked, I racked my processor trying to remember something, anything of what happened to me.

My memory bank was fried, all I knew was that I had been attacked, and hit by a powerful electric current.

The walk was not very long, though it felt like an eternity and a half. It was only once we reached the base that it registered who these bots were.

A familiar, large red insignia painted on the metal door pinged my memory bank. They were Autobots.

That was bad. But... Why? Because... I was a Decepticon! My memory bank was recovering, I remembered...

I **was** a Decepticon, but left. One of the other Decepticons must have caught up to me, and tried to kill me.

Suddenly I realized that I was a Decepticon, at least in their optics, about to walk into an Autobot base.

I stopped to think. The two bots seemed to acknowledge my Decepticon insignia.

If they knew who I was and were still willing to help me, then surely their fellow Autobots would be the same...

Right...?


	17. Recovery

The metal doors slid open smoothly, nearly silently. Fuse lead the way inside, followed by Ace and then me.

Two tall mechs stood just inside the door, looking down at me with skeptical expressions as I walked by.

For a moment I actually expected one or both of them to strike me down right there.

But to my relief they didn't move an inch, returning their gaze to the entrance as I followed Ace and Fuse.

Walking through the base, I analyzed my surroundings. Others bots glanced at me in question or concern as I walked by.

I was genuinely surprised, it seemed that none of them even noticed or cared about my insignia, and instead were worried about my injuries.

This had to be why I left the Decepticons. I must have discovered how the Autobots really were, and must have left to switch sides.

That would explain why I might have been attacked by another Con. I remembered that Cons didn't take kindly to traitors.

Soon, we reached a small room that I recognized as a Med Bay. A dark green mech was tending to a young femme, looking over to the three of us as we entered.

"Griever, we found a bot out near the stream. He's in bad shape." Ace announced.

* * *

About a half hour later, I lay in the Med Bay alone. I shifted on the berth, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in.

My memory bank had made a nearly full recovery. I remembered everything that happened to me.

Meeting Phoenix, leaving my home, the fight at the cliff. Though something was still missing...

I eventually gave up on getting comfortable, still sore all over.

I picked up my rucksack. It must have been a miracle from Primus that I managed not to lose it.

I dug through and found my Song Player, setting it up and playing Fur Elise through my com link.

I closed my optics and allowed the soft sounds to calm my processor. I lay there for quite some time, I think I practically fell asleep there.

But a rapid beeping stirred me from relaxation. I stopped the Song Player and fished my Data Pad out of the rucksack.

When I transferred the files from my Sire's Data pad, it must have copied a piece of coding as well, because my Data Pad was telling me I was receiving live video feed.

I scrolled through, seeing I had received one video from 5 days ago, and several videos recorded earlier today.

I viewed the first video in the bunch, curious as to what it was talking about. It displayed a large room with several cages, one of which contained a familiar femme.

Phoenix. She looked equally horrified and terrified, her Sire speaking to the camera as if his daughter wasn't standing right behind him.

"We have attained a subject who when angered, looses control. We call this, the black power. Test Subject X is going to be pushed to the best of it's ability." He reported, as the poor femme backed up until her tail hit the corner of the cage.

"Subject X will fight creatures without the power activated and with the power activated. If 'X' refuses..." he paused cryptically. "We have a few things that will make the subject mad. More updates to come."

The Commander turned and spoke to Phoenix, though the camera couldn't pick up his words. After he left the room, Phoenix turned her attention to the muzzle covering her beak.

She scratched and clawed desperately at the thing until her claws bled, but it didn't seem to care.

It went on for minutes before the feed finally ended. If this is what happened when she was first captured, I couldn't imagine what she must have been going through over the last five days.

The rest of the videos showed her going through "training". In one, she practiced combat with swords, another had her practice evasive actions, and the last...

She fought a dark energon creature that appeared as her brother Legend. Dark energon, has many abilities, one of the most horrifying being the ability to possess corpses, turning it into a creature that I learned humans call "zombie".

Phoenix fought much better then I expected, able to defeat the monstrosity relatively quickly.

But just as she ended the beast, she was electrocuted until she passed out.

I stared at the screen, surprised not at what I had seen, but at my own reaction. I felt nothing.

My memories were intact, but something more damaging was taken. I remembered my mother, the fact that she could be dead, I saw Phoenix being treated like an animal, yet I felt nothing. I knew I should feel something, but I didn't.

No fear, no sadness or sorrow. I guess saying I lost ALL emotion would be inaccurate, because I did have one emotion left.

Pure, fiery rage. Directed at one mech. The cruel Lieutenant I had to call my Sire.

I growled and chucked my data pad, causing it to ricochet off the wall and slide across the room.

As soon as I had recovered, I would find him. All my processor focused on was tracking him down and ending him.


	18. Research

I watched the poor femme pace the cell, at the time not seeing a distressed love interest, but a very strong potential ally.

I had already begun calculating an attack plan. I could gather allies from the autobots, they would certainly jump at the chance to take down a high ranking Con.

I could use prisoners in this laboratory to my advantage, trap my Sire with his victims and let justice play out.

I knew I had to get Phoenix out, but it was for the wrong reason. My processor didn't care about emotional attachments, it cared about revenge.

Regaining my memory got me thinking and the videos and images I found on my Sire's data pad in the first place.

It was obvious to me that the place Phoenix was being held was the same place in the footage.

If I studied the footage, I could work out a map of the place, and use that to plan an escape for her.

The only catch was finding a means of communication. I looked back at the screen. The femme was back to fighting with her muzzle. Over the past few days, she had become emaciated and frail.

She didn't appear to be in the condition to fight more then needed, so I would need to find a path that relied mostly on stealth.

I decided if I was going to give her directions, she would need to trust me first. From her perspective, she would be communicating with a camera.

I opened a software named 'Camera Controls'. Sure enough, it allowed me full control of the camera system.

I stopped its recording, instead redirecting live feed to my data pad.

The cameras each had a flashlight, presumably for spotting things in the dark. I aimed the camera towards the cage, directly at Phoenix.

I then rapidly switched the flashlight on and off, trying to signal her.

She stopped and looked at the camera, her tail tensed up behind her protectively

Once I had her attention, I flashed the light in a series of alternating long and short bursts, aka Morse Code.

I wasn't sure if she would understand or not. I started with a simple message.

 **D-O-Y-O-U-U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D**

I repeated this a few times, hoping she would understand.

She slowly nodded, not relaxing though.

'Good,' I thought. 'She understands.'

I took a second to think. Now that I could communicate to her, I needed to convince her to trust me.

 **C-A-M-E-R-A-N-O-T-R-E-C-O-R-D-I-N-G**

I relayed through Code.

"It isn't?" She asked, her head perking up.

I rotated the camera left and right, mimicking a helm shaking 'no'.

She sat down. "Who is this?" She asked.

I couldn't just give her my name, she would have no reason to believe it was really me. Instead, I went with:

 **R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-T-H-E-L-A-K-E**

"The lake?" She asked, her optics wide. "R-rumble?"

I rotated the camera up and down, mimicking a nod.

"B-but... y-you..." she stuttered, tears filling her optics. "I don't understand..."

 **I-C-A-N-G-E-T-Y-O-U-O-U-T**

I responded, getting right to the point.

 **H-O-W-M-A-N-Y-P-R-I-S-O-N-E-R-S**

I questioned. I would need this information to start formulating a plan of escape.

She wiped her tears, sniffling. "U-um... I don't know. A-lot." She says. She wasn't able to move her beak a lot due to the muzzle, so her voice was muffled lightly. I could hear the door open.

"Who are you talking to X?" A familiar voice asked before walking in front of the camera. It was Netsu. He looked at the camera for a second before disconnecting it.

"Dammit!" I cursed, desperately attempting to recover the camera. Getting nothing but static, I sighed in frustration and set my data pad down.

I would have to be careful now, the last thing I needed was the commander interfering with my mission, or even worse alerting my Sire that I was after him.

After taking a moment to think, I picked up my data pad and resumed playing my song.

As the calming tune filled my audio receptors once more, I was able to think clearly.

If a strand of coding had indeed been copied to my data pad from my Sire's, then it might be possible to hack into this laboratory's computer system.

That would make planning an escape for Phoenix much easier.

I was very knowledgeable in human technology and computer coding, but Cybertronian coding was vastly different, and much more complex.

I decided to make the attempt, trying to use my knowledge of human coding techniques to figure out Cybertronian coding.

Very quickly, I began to learn that this was not a very feasible method.

However before I could get too in depth, the data pad was knocked from my grasp as I was nearly tackled off the berth in a hug.

It was only once the bot broke the tight squeeze and looked me in the optics that I recognized who it was.

"Corra?"


	19. Planning

"Rumble! Primus I've never been so happy to see someone in my life!" The celeste blue femme exclaimed, squeezing me in a second hug.

"Corra? I... How did you...?" My processor stuttered to form a sentence, surprised not only that Corra managed to evade my Sire, but that she had somehow ended up at the very same base I had.

"I don't know... I... I don't know..." She replied, thankfully understanding my incoherent stuttering.

Even though I had recovered from my surprise, I still had little to no reaction, other than relief to have another ally.

"Rumble!" She suddenly exclaimed, covering her mouth with one paw.  
"Y...your optic... Its..." She said, looking at my damaged optic with a painful expression.

"W...what? What's...?" I questioned.

She looked around the room, finding a mirror and turning it towards me.

I looked at my reflection, taken aback.

My optic was heavily damaged before, but now it was completely shattered, only the tiniest of fragments remaining.

"...oh..." Was all that my mouth could come up with.

My intact optic remained my neutral, navy blue optic color. I focused on different memories, Phoenix being tortured, my Carrier's potential death, even my Sire betraying us.

Nothing.

It didn't change color for anything, not even anger. I had lost a part of me, a part of who I was.

It was at that point the green Autobot I remembered was called Griever, entered the room.

He ignored Corra completely, walking around to the other side of the berth and taking out his data pad.

"Lay down please." He instructed impatiently.

I did so, the medic examining my injuries in silence. He then picked up his data pad and typed out a few sentences.

"Ok," He began, not looking up as he spoke. "The injuries on your form and faceplates will heal themselves fairly quickly. However your optics..."

He paused and looked up at me, "I see wiring for emotional color changes, but the left optic, while intact, has wiring damage. The right optic will have to be replaced entirely."

"Replaced?" I echoed.

"You'll be able to pick the color of course." He added, as if that made the situation any better.

I get to live with a constant reminder of my psycho brother almost killing me but hey, I get to pick the color.

He then flipped his data pad around, showing me a screen of dozens of colors.

Looking over them carefully, I selected one.

I woke up from a medically induced sleep some time later. My injuries were repaired, and my optics replaced.

Thick bandages wrapped around my helm and over my new optic added to the weird feeling of the sedatives.

Griever had explained that my new optic needed time to adjust before being used, else it could malfunction.

I lay on the berth, vision partially blurry and processor woozy.

"So... What happened? After I... You know...?" I asked Corra, trying to distract my processor.

She sighed softly in reply.

 _'That's not good...'_

"I barely got away..." She started, a tear dropping from her optic. "The Commander muzzled Phoenix and sedated her. Then he..."

She paused, exhaling shakily. "He shot Meera. I... she's dead..."

Corra broke down, sobbing softly. My processor, at the time, processed this as the loss of a strong ally.

I knew I should feel something... But I only added to my frustration.

But as I mentally recounted my failures and loses from today, I realized something.

We had a few dozen workers all around the family cave, but Corra was one of my Sire's few personal servants.

She and the few others were almost always at my sire's side, and even went with him to smaller meetings.

She would **have** to know at least something about this laboratory and whatever was going on.

I picked up my data pad and pulled up the images, showing them to her.

"Have you seen these before?" I questioned her.

She studied the images for a short while, though I could tell from her expression she recognized them the second she saw them.

"What is this Corra?" I pressed, needing an answer.

She very hesitant, appearing as though she really didn't like thinking about, much less talking about this mysterious place.

"I don't know a whole lot about it... But what I do know is... Horrible..." She began, "Your sire was part of a research group in control of this Lab. They were using it to test out their... creations..."

"Creations?" I echoed, looking at my data pad and zooming on the image of a deceased creature laying on a berth, "You mean this thing?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly, "Your sire had me take these images, to document the research process."

"What the hell are Decepticons creating these things for?" I questioned, examining the creature.

"Your sire made sure we didn't learn too much, in fact I was the only one even allowed to accompany him to the lab." She explained.

"What lab?" A voice cut in.

Corra and I looked up, seeing Fuse standing in the doorway.

"What are you two talking about?" She pressed her previous question, a hint of mistrust in her tone.

I thought carefully, the Autobots should have ways of finding places like this, they could be of help.

Deciding to trust them, I held up my data pad. Fuse took it and flipped through the images and videos in silence, before looking up at us, no doubt awaiting an explanation.

"It's a long story..." I said simply.


	20. Answers

I stared down at the building, all my questions about to be answered.

After I explained everything to Fuse, she brought in Ace and had me repeat my story.

Then Ace took my data pad and figured out, through complicated computer techniques I couldn't recall even after he explained it in detail, the location of the building these images came from.

Visually, it was very underwhelming. It was old, worn down, decorated with cracks and rust.

"You're certain that this is the right location?" I questioned.

"Positive." Ace answered, taking out a surveillance drone and tossing it up into the air.

The second the drone left his servo, it activated itself and hovered in place.

He then pointed towards the building, the drone obediently turning and gliding near silently towards the decrepit building.

He then took out his data pad, which displayed live feed from the drone.

We all gathered around the data pad and watched. I scanned the footage carefully, analyzing everything I saw.

The drone found a sliver missing from an exterior wall, passing through and entering the building.

The interior wasn't much better than the exterior. The walls looked on the verge of falling apart, steel tables overturned, their contents scattered across the dusty floors.

Long claw marks gauged into the metallic walls, dried energeon caked the hallways and some rooms.

Anyone could almost immediately tell something chaotic had happened.

"Primus... They got out..." Corra mumbled softly.

"They?" Fuse inquired, "You mean those things from the video clips?"

Corra stared down at the decrepit building, faceplates locked in an expression of fear.

"We'll be cautious." I spoke up.

"Cautious?" Fuse questioned in a shocked tone, "Don't tell me you're even **considering** going in there?"

"Stay close to each other." I instructed, jumping off the cliff and sliding to the ground bellow.

I stalked towards the building, hearing someone land clumsily behind me.

I looked back to see Corra following me closely, Ace and eventually Fuse sliding down after us.

 _'Lacking stealth skill...'_

I led the charge across the barren land up to the base, examining the solid metal walls for weak points.

I quickly located the compromised spot the drone had flown through, prying the panel off and crawling in.

I found myself between the exterior and interior walls, squeezing through the cramped space until I came across a vent cover.

Kicking the cover off, I crawled out into the dark hallway.

"Shockingly easy..." Fuse mumbled as she and Ace entered the hallway, followed by Corra.

"This area of the base isn't used anymore, everything was moved to the North side." Corra explained.

"Is Corten here?" I asked, refusing to call him my sire.

"Most likely. He spent all his free time here." Corra answered.

"Corten?" Ace questioned, "You don't mean **Lieutenant** Corten?"

"Failed to mention that your Sire is one of the highest ranking Cons in the entire faction!" Fuse stated in an accusatory tone.

"He's **not** my sire, I told you that." I insisted as I started forward.

We traversed the dreary, abandoned halls for what seemed like hours. True to Corra's word, not one bot was to be found.

After a while, a flickering light came into view. I quickened to a jog until a small room emerged from the darkness.

It appeared to be a viewing room, kept in better condition then the rest of the building so far, and laying almost empty apart from a large monitor taking up one wall.

The monitor was on, displaying a chained down, young, malnourished little femme that I recognized as Pheonix. She struggled against the tight chains holding her down in the middle of the room, this only making her already bad wounds worse. I watched carefully, studying the room through the live feed.

Her sire, Netsu walked out of a hidden door in the corner of the room accompanied by Corten and an unfamiliar femme.

"There there, little X." The commander taunted Phoenix, "You'll only make it worse if you fight." He motioned for the black femme that accompanied them to step forward.

Phoenix growled, a resiliant femme for how broken she was. The femme I could assume was a scientist double checked with Netsu, who was lightly chuckling, by looking back at him and the large mech nodded.

She continued forward, taking out a large syringe and stepping on the femme's helm, injecting the product into the base of her neck.

The screech that followed could easily make any human deaf. Phoenix lashed around as the scientist released her helm from the floor and quickly backed off.

Phoenix seemed to be fighting something, her helm shaking around as a smaller monitor in front of her started showing images.

I couldn't quite make out what was shown to her, but it only enraged her more. She let out a rageful screech as her optics turned a midnight black.

"That little femme... What the hell are they doing to her?" Ace questioned in a horrified voice.

I stared at the screen, hate and anger filling my processor at the very sight of the Lieutenant.

For a moment, a flickering moment, I finally felt something besides rage.

Hearing Phoenix screaming in pain stirred up feelings of sorrow, even love, but just as fast as this feelings appeared they were swallowed by anger.

As I continued watching, Netsu, Corten and the femme left through the hidden door and a speaker came overhead, Netsu's voice ringing through it.

"Open up the doors." He ordered and giant doors opened in front of Phoenix, the femme growling and snorting, wrestling angrily against her chains.

This was far worse than what I had seen in the cavern. Her aggression was greatly increased.

Behind the door, multiple decepticon warriors stood, some with swords, some with guns already raised to the small femme.

No one dared speak a word, all optics watching the screen anxiously.

"Release the chains." Netsu's voice rang once again as the warriors started parading out of the room they were held in.

Phoenix's chains released from the wall, but not from herself and she lunged, chains and all toward the warriors.

Corra turned away from the screen, visually disturbed by the ensuing slaughter.

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. The kindest, sweetest femme I knew ripping through bots like paper.

This was too much. It had to stop, now.

"Corra, where is this room?" I questioned, already starting back to the hallway.

She refused to look back at the screen, but seemed to know exactly where this was.

"Further down the Hall, on the Northeast side of the building." She answered.

"Do you know where the base's power generator is?" I asked, getting a silent nod in reply.

"Lead Ace and Fuse there, he can disable it." I instructed.

Fuse stopped me as I turned to exit the room.

"Hold up. Who is that?" She demanded, pointing at the monitor.

"An old friend." I answered vaguely. "Follow Corra, keep them safe."

I then turned and jogged down the hall in the direction Corra had pointed out.

"Who do you think you are barking orders around?" Fuse shouted after me.

I didn't even stop to answer her, following the hallway back into darkness.

I'm on the way, Phoenix.


	21. Mastermind

I stalked down the hallway, concealed in the shadows.

For the past few days all I had was anger. All I thought about was revenge, killing my sire.

But here I was, rushing to the aid of a close friend, concerned and worried.

I had nearly forgotten the affect Phoenix had on me. When she was around, I felt safe, comfortable, I felt calm, and happy.

She brought me happiness, true happiness.

What had I become without her? I blindly charged into an enemy base for the smallest chance at killing the Lieutenant.

I could have gotten myself, and three other innocents, killed.

Now I was thinking clearly. I moved carefully, stealthily. I stopped upon hearing approaching voices.

I scaled the wall and peered through a musty window, my spark skipping a beat.

There was Phoenix, snapped out of her rage-mode, bloody and beaten, being dragged away.

I shimmied across the wall, peering around the corner. Sure enough, two bots came into view, dragging Phoenix along.

Behind them the Commander, and none other then my evil sire, the Lieutenant.

I glared, but kept my anger in check, quietly drawing my rifle and taking aim.

Every cell of my being wanted to take out Lieutenant Corten right there, but it was a higher priority to free Phoenix.

I aimed at the bots, planning to hit them both back to back. I let out a long, quiet, exhale to steady my aim.

My digit moved to the trigger, ready to squeeze.

Suddenly, I was forced against the wall and found myself tumbling to the floor, electricity painfully assaulting my form.

I strained to quiet my yelp of pain, both from the electricity and from falling 40 feet right to my faceplates.

As pedesteps rounded the corner, a quiet giggle came from behind me. I strained to turn my helm, a tall, purple, dragon femme stepped out of the shadows, an arrogant smile on her faceplates as she slowly stalked up to me.

"My, my." She chuckled and smirked. "Prince Charming comes to save the day, huh?" She asked, watching my every move. She looked no older than Ruvik.

I struggled to stand, staggering a bit and quickly locating my rifle, which had landed close to where the femme now stood.

Regardless, I made a lunge for it.

She picked it up and held her large wing in front of her to block me from it. "Pretty! Where'd you get it? Only the top Decepticons have this make." She says, looking back down at me.

I backed up a few steps, thinking of a back up plan. Step 1, distraction.

"Well, you answered your own question. A top ranking Decepticon gave it to me." I said, keeping a calm, collected stature.

She giggled. "Your Sire I'm guessing, little birdie?" She asked happily.

"That's right." I answered, acting like I belonged there, "Lieutenant Corten."

"Nice try birdie, but you're supposed to be dead." She says, admiring my rifle. "Traitor."

She moved her optics down to look at my face but didn't move her helm at all. She smirked and smacked her wing straight into my faceplate to send me flying.

She had attacked way faster then even I could react, catching me completely off guard. I bounced off the wall and rolled to my pedes, standing right into a defensive stance.

I was ready, watching her movements to anticipate attacks. What I couldn't anticipate was her shocking speed.

She was standing in front of me one minute, and in half the time it took me to blink she was behind me landing a powerful strike to my side.

I slid back and stumbled, unable to keep up with her. Strike after strike, blow after blow, I couldn't react in time to save myself.

A knee to the chin flicked me upwards, and a roundhouse kick sent my flying into the wall. I just couldn't keep up with her.

When she had seemingly finished using me as her ragdoll, she smirked.

"Now stay, like a good little birdie." She sneered as she stalked out of my line of sight.

"Yeah... You better run..." I mumbled quietly as I lay there, coughing and clutching my now battered chestplate.

 _'What the actual_ _ **hell**_ _just happened?'_

Pedesteps, along with the horrid sound of metal scraping rounded the corner.

Phoenix, drug along by two smaller mechs, was struggling to support her own weight.

I tried to stand, quivering and collapsing back down.

"Well, look who it is." A familiar voice taunted me.

I tried once more to stand, my sire kicking me back down and chuckling.

"You survived after all. I'd be impressed had you not wasted your second chance." He said as he pinned my helm to the ground.

Netsu stopped walking and looked over, chuckling.

Phoenix looked over to me, but simply looked back down and struggled to stand as the two escorts stopped and watched.

Something wasn't right with her.

"Why waste such resilience on this frail, broken little femme and that traitorous bitch of mine?" Corten asked mockingly.

I growled through the pain. "Call her that again, and it'll be the last words you ever speak."

He chuckled at my threat, tossing me down the hallway.

Netsu laughed. "Oh such loyalty. Only to the wrong cause."

Phoenix, finally able to stand on her own, looked back at me. Though behind her was... me.

I blinked a few times, making sure my vision wasn't malfunctioning. Clear as day, there I was across the Hall. I was looking at myself, but... how?

I... no... an _intruder_ wrapped his arms around her and cradled her gently. "Your prince in shining armor is here to save you Phoenix." He whispered, in my voice.

"What...?" I stuttered, trying to figure out what I was seeing.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry. I'll break you out all by myself." He continued to whisper before pushing the femme into the wall and rolling his optics. "Give me a break."

The voice became distorted and a girlish giggle came from him, one that I had heard not to long ago.

Now it made sense...

Phoenix tried to get up but seemed to give up and just laid there.

"Stay away from her." I blurted out, forgetting the battered state I was in.

"Stay away?" I... he asked, the voice back to mine. "But I was idiotic enough to think I could take down not only my own sire, but my sire's boss and his boss too." The true form of the intruder came out, the dragon femme, "Me."

I backed up a few steps, analyzing my situation. Before me was my sire, the Lieutenant, Commander Netsu, and now this femme, who says she's the one in charge.

Combat was most certainly out. I needed to figure out how to get Phoenix and myself out of this hallway, alert Corra, Ace and Fuse of the threat, and get everyone out.

 _'This is going to be easy...'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Continue taking X back." The femme ordered the escorts.

The two mechs started dragging Phoenix again, the loud scratching continuing.

The femme winced sharply at the sound, "Quietly, please."

They quickly picked her up by the collar and continued down the hall.

I made a move to stop them, the femme stepping in front of me. "Actually. Bring her back." She called back, staring me down.

She was definitely around Ruvik's age, smaller then the Lieutenant and Commander, but I was merely shoulder height to her.

She seemed to enjoy looking down at me, both literally and figuratively.

The two escorts backed up and carelessly dropped Phoenix to the ground. "She's been here for weeks with no knight in shining armor to save her. Don't you think she's given up hope by now?" She asked.

"I know she hasn't," I said defiantly, showing no fear, "Because I didn't. People like you will never have that connection, never understand that feeling. For that, I feel sorry for you."

"Really?" She asked, lifting up her pede and bringing it down on Phoenix's leg.

All she did was wince and lay flat on the ground.

"I dont see any fight left." The femme said, "She's broken."

I watched Phoenix, saddened. She just gave up. But it wasn't too late.

Without warning, a loud clunk echoed through the Hall as the lights flickered out.

 _'Its about time!'_

"Damn intruders." The femme growled. "Get the lights on!" She ordered

I scrambled forward, retrieving my rifle before carefully lifting Phoenix onto my back and sprinting full speed down the Hall.

Phoenix barely lifted her helm off my shoulder before dropping it back on my back.

The dragon femme growled more. "You better not loose subject X! Get that little brat!" She shouted.

"I'll get him." I heard my sire growl.

 _'Oh great... Here we go.'_


	22. Escape

Heavy pedesteps thundered after me as I sprinted for the viewing room.

I power slid through the doorway and smacked the close button, the solid metal door dropping down.

I could hear the Lieutenant banging on the frame, denting the metal easily.

I backed up into the opposite Hall, closing the second door just as the first was blown off its frame.

Phoenix flinched at the blast and tensed up. She closed her optics and tucked her head up under herself.

I was in no condition to fight, and I couldn't outrun him much longer.

 _'What do I do?'_

I took a few more steps back, suddenly blindsided by Corra.

I assume she had been running, unable to stop fast enough when I suddenly appeared in her path.

She skidded into me, yelping in surprise as I staggered from the impact, unbalanced by Phoenix.

She yelped on my back as well and jumped, looking at Corra and some hope coming back into her barron, pain filled optics.

Her optics shifted to see that Ace and Fuse weren't far behind Corra, backpedaling a bit to stop in time.

"Generator's down." Ace reported.

"Just in time." I replied.

A deafening roar ripped through the hallway, the Lieutenant stabbing his tail blade through the door and yanking it off its frame.

Phoenix jumped again.

He growled menacingly as he stepped into the Hall, stalking towards us.

Ace and Corra jumped back, Fuse already aiming her duel blasters.

I spread my wings defensively as we all backed away in unison, the Lieutenant chuckling.

He took out the blaster he had used on me back at the cliff, taking aim and firing.

I ducked to the side, pulling Corra out of the path of the bolt of electricity.

The blaster fired again, this time a longer blast drawing a streak of char across the wall and floor as it chased after me.

I danced around the beam, a front paw getting singed by the electricity.

I winced and jumped back, the Lieutenant chuckling and taking aim once more.

As he squeezed the trigger, the blaster was suddenly turned on him. My carrier had appeared next to him, twisting his servo and causing him to shoot himself in the throat.

The large mech howled in surprised pain, locking up as the electricity pierced his form was overcome with electricity.

My carrier shoved him into the wall, leaving him to twitch and growl and turning to me.

We traded smiles, but before a word could be said, guess who stalked down the Hall towards us?

The dragon femme intruder from before. _Great._

She noticed the predicament that the Lieutenant was in, lunging at my carrier with her immense speed, tackling my Carrier to the ground and standing over her.

"You were reported dead." She growled and took a swipe at her.

My carrier moved her helm to the side, narrowly dodging the attack and managed to get her legs under the dragon's abdomen, launching her pedes over helm down the hallway.

Phoenix lifted her head to see what was going on but her head collapsed back down.

 _'Too low on energon and too weak to stay awake.'_ I guessed.

The dragon jumped back up quickly and both femmes ran full speed at each other.

The dragon swiped her tail blade twice at my carrier, who blocked the first swing and jumped over the second.

She then jumped up and kicked the dragon back, sending her skidding to a halt. She was undeterred, simply sneering and charging again.

I was in shock. My carrier was kicking serious ass.

The dragon may have been younger and smaller, but the two femmes were fairly equally matched, the tide constantly alternating back and forth between the two.

My carrier made three quick strikes, two landing hits and leaving marks on the dragon's faceplates and shoulderplating.

The dragon caught the third strike, yanking my carrier into a hard kick to the chestplates before tossing her I to the wall.

With unbelievable recovery time, my carrier simply twisted, using the dragon's force to run up the wall, grabbing her for by the neck and back flipping off the wall.

The dragon was flipped through the air and slammed hard on her back, held in place by a paw on her throat and another stamped down on her stomach.

"Rumble, go!" My carrier commanded me, struggling to restrain the dragon.

"Not without you!" I asserted.

"Rumble. You have a femme dying on your back, GO NOW!" She demanded.

I hesitated, she was right as usual. I didn't want to leave her here, but I had to get Phoenix out.

"You better be right behind us." I told her, "I can't lose you again."

Corra hesitated, not wanting to leave her either. She cared about my carrier as well.

I turned and ran, motioning for the others to follow me.

We all sprinted for the exit. Phoenix was still knocked out on my back.

I found the vent we used to enter, barely able to squeeze through with Phoenix.

Corra, Ace and Fuse were right behind me. As soon as Corra stood up, I gently lay Phoenix on the ground.

"Get her back to the base, make sure she's ok." I instructed, starting back to the vent.

My carrier climbed out of the vent and picked me up. "I thought I told you to go." She says and runs me back to the group.

Corra got Phoenix onto her back, leading the way as everyone fled the base, back to safety.

I glanced back, wondering what had become of the dragon femme, the Commander, and the Lieutenant.

I highly doubted we had seen the last of them. They'd be back.

But what were they doing to Phoenix, and why? What were they training her for?

Countless questions plagued my processor, but there was one thing I was glad to have.

My emotions. I could feel again. Relief to have my carrier back, joy to have Phoenix back in safe arms, uncertainty as to what lay ahead...


	23. Interrogation

I sat in a very dark room illuminated by a single light above me. Standard interrogation tactic, make the subject feel isolated.

Though I knew I wasn't isolated, my friends and my carrier were here, somewhere.

We had arrived at the base together, but Ace and Fuse were called away by their superior.

Phoenix was taken to their med bay, and I was separated from the others and taken to this room, told to wait until 'Arcee' arrived.

And so I waited.

A sleek, smaller looking blue femme walked into the room and without looking at me, asked "Designation?"

"Rumble." I answered, flicking the chains that bound my wrists to the table in front of me.

"Affiliation?" She asked, again, not looking at me.

"Isn't it obvious? I did come here of my own volition." I answered, continuing to flick the chain.

She finally looked at me, studying my form and my obvious annoyance with the chains. "What weapons do you have on you?"

"Nothing except my rifle and tail blade." I answered, "I lost everything else."

She hummed. "Can you remove your rifle for me?" She asked, in looking a paw. Only one though.

I slowly reached back, detaching my rifle and setting it on the table. "Careful, I kind of like this rifle."

She nodded and put it up on the wall on a rack. "Alright. Is there any way to detach the blade?" She asked.

"Are you really that cautious?" I questioned, "Look, if I was any kind of threat to you, I wouldn't be in this room right now."

"You can never be too cautious." She replied. "Now, the blade."

I really didn't feel comfortable without weapons of any kind, but the faster I could get thus femme to trust me, the faster I could get out of here.

I reluctantly detached the heavy blade from my tail, setting it on the table as well.

Arcee picked it up and placed it next to my rifle. "Thank you. Do you know the femme you brought in?" She asked.

"She's a friend. A close friend." I answered, worry suddenly taking over, "I-is she ok?"

"A comrade of mine is watching over her. What is her designation?" She asked, calming down a bit.

"Phoenix." I said, "Is she ok?" I pressed, needing to know.

"Our medic has done what he could." She says, getting angered easily.

"Can you please just let me see her?" I pleaded, not trusting this femme's word even a little.

"No. Last I knew she was still knocked out. Right now I am interrogating you. You can see her when I'm done." She says.

Her helm snapped over to the door, which had clicked open. She quickly unclipped my paws and walked over to the door, opening it the rest of the way. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I... want to see... the blue mech that brought me here. Please." I heard a soft voice speak.

The femme sighed, "You are a horrible youngling-sitter." She grumbled, looking back at me and motioning me to come over.

Confused, I peered around the femme, locking optics with Phoenix. She perked up a bit, but looked skeptical. It was disheartening, but I understood.

"Prove it." She said simply.

I took little time to think before responding, "Do you remember our conversation when we first met? The first thing I ever said to you?"

"I do... but do you?" She asked.

"I remember stuttering like an idiot for almost five minutes, but I think the first full sentence I got through was 'you caught me off guard'." I answered, smiling softly. "You did."

It was true, she had.

Tears formed in her optics as she stumbled forward and snatched me in a hug.

She struggled to stand, but I caught her, supporting her weight and returning her hug.

"I told you I'd protect you if he came after us." I reminded her, "Granted I got a bit sidetracked, but I kept my promise, didn't I?"

I felt her nod into my shoulder. "I thought you died." She whispered in a voice shaky and cracked.

I didn't feel as though I could ever let go of her again.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"That is a long, long story." I responded simply. There was indeed a lot to explain.

She smiled happily, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Good. Cause its question time." Arcee finally spoke up, "But you need to get hooked back up to the machines. Griever, can you take her and hook her back up?" She requested to the Green mech I met before.

"Rumble, come with me." She said, walking out. I reluctantly released her, allowing Griever to pick her up.

"Rest up, I'll be right back." I assured Phoenix as I followed Arcee.

The femme led me to a similar interrogation room where Corra and my Carrier we sitting.

"Come." The femme ordered.

The two of them stood up and followed the femme, who started walking again.

As we made our way down the hall, I reached up and removed the bandaging from my optic, blinking until it adjusted to the light.

I had gotten used to the slight pressure of the cloth, so it almost felt strange to be relieved of it.

It wasn't long before we arrived in their med bay. I went straight to Phoenix's side, sitting next to her bed.

Corra lay near me, my carrier finding a spot out of the way to rest.

"Alright." Arcee began, "Let's start with the obvious one. If you are not decepticons, why haven't you removed the symbols?"

"Got a little sidetracked, what with the constant threat of death and/or light maiming chasing us for a few days straight." I answered, "It was on our calendar."

"I couldn't change mine." Phoenix murmured quietly.

"And why's that?" Arcee asked, crossing her arms.

"I..." She trailed off.

Arcee tapped her pede impatiently, which I could tell wasn't helping maters.

"Look, I gave you an answer, can we just, move on?" I insisted.

"I asked a question. Doesnt mean she has to answer but no one else is speaking up. Until you can convince us you're not cons, you are prisoners." Arcee responded sharply.

Thinking for a second, I took out my data pad, "If we were still cons, I would have no good reason to give this to you." I explained, offering it to the femme.

Arcee took it from me, searching through some of its contents.

"What do you think?" She mumbled to a nearby mech.

"He has a point, what reason would a con have for giving up an operation like this, unless they were no longer a con?" He whispered to her. She nodded in agreement and put my data pad down.

"Ok, Second question. Where did you all come from before this to have the youngling on the brink of meeting the allspark?" She questioned.

I simply motioned to my data pad, "From there."

Arcee gave me a confused look, no doubt coming up with dozens more questions, but I spoke up before she could start.

"If you couldn't tell, we're all exhausted, weary, and some kind of injured. I gave you everything you need to take down a Decepticon Commander and a high ranking Lieutenant, so instead of hassling us how about you go get the big catch I just handed you and let us rest? Even a little?" I stated.

Arcee vented quietly and nodded. "Very well. We will continue tomorrow morning."

I waited until Arcee and the mech had left before turning to Phoenix, pulling a heavily exaggerated look of exasperation, crossing his optics for a few seconds before smiling.

Phoenix slowly reached up toward his faceplates. "What happened?" She asked, an expression of worry.

I only then remembered my new optic. It must have been a strange sight for her, to suddenly see me with a different colored optic.

"Well..." I started, "Like I said, it's a long story."

She smiled softly, "We've got all night." She said.

 _'Where do I begin?'_


	24. Disturbance

I lay in silence, reviewing thoughts.

After I gave them coordinates, the Autobots had sent a party to search the base, but returned empty-servoed.

They reported the base was completely abandoned, not a bot around for miles.

That Dragon femme must have cleaned up and left, but how did she know a party was incoming?

A screech came from the medical bay and I rushed toward it, fearing the worse. Phoenix lay on of her bed, panting heavily and tears dripping down her cheeks. She looked frightened and her form was shaking as she silently sobbed, more tears escaping her optics. She looked at me and curled up.

"Phoenix, what happened?" I questioned, already searching the room for threats.

She looked back up at me and with a shaky voice box says. "I had the most horrible nightmare." She says.

"Oh," I murmured quietly. I was relieved to find no physical threats, but not sure how to approach this kind of problem. "Um... w-what about?"

I had no idea how I was supposed to react in this situation, the only thing I could think of was to try and offer comfort.

"My parents. The lab. Hurting..." she paused, seeming hurt by the words in her processor. "You."

 _'Me?'_

Though thinking about it, it made sense. That dragon femme had used some sort of holographic technology that made her look and sound exactly like me. She must have used this to torture Phoenix.

"You... know I would never hurt you, right?" I asked seriously.

"I'm not scared of that. What if I snap and hurt you? Or kill you?" She was frantic and shaking.

 _'oh..._ _ **That**_ _kind of scared...'_

Thinking for a second, I knew exactly how to help.

"Remember back in the cavern, when our sires attacked us?" I started. She nodded gently, but I could see my talking to her wasn't helping with ceasing her shaking.

"You didn't attack me. You stopped then, so if it happens again you'll stop again. And I'll be there with you." I said, slowly pulling her into a hug, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, or me, I promise you that."

She still shook. Maybe if I tried a different approach... then I could calm her.

"Should I... stay here... tonight?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded, moving over to make room on the bed. I carefully lay next to her, giving her comfortable space.

Instead of keeping that space, she moved right next to me. I lay my helm down and draped a wing over her to shield her from the cold. She whined softly but her form stopped its quivering.

Being this close to her caused my processor to lock up. I just lay there in awkward silence, hoping my efforts to comfort her were helping. Her systems vented heavily, enough to be audible, and she laid her helm down on my paw.

I hadn't even realized how tired I was until then, quickly drifting to sleep. Phoenix must have too for when I felt shaking, it wasnt coming from her since she was still tucked up next to me.

It took a second for me to realize the shaking was someone was trying to wake me. I slowly opened my optics and looked around.

Corra was standing over me. "Rumble, Rumble! I think I heard something in the vents!" She whispered, seeming startled.

"w...what...?" I whispered, groggy and half asleep.

"Something is in the vents!" She repeated. Phoenix shifted and curled up under my wing in her asleep state.

 _'Something in the vents? What does that mean?'_

I ignored my stubborn processor and slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Phoenix. "What do you talking about?" I whispered quietly.

Just then, I caught a strange sound, faint and barely audible, but it was there. Scratching, clawing, growing louder. It was above us, I looked up.

The vent shaft running across the ceiling began to tremble, flexing slightly as the scratching sound moved past us and grew fainter.

Something was in the vents.

"See?" She asked, proving her point.

We crept out into the hall, following the sounds through the dark, silent base. I moved slow and careful, not wanting to wake anyone else, until we were certain it was a threat and not just an animal that had wandered in.

"How's Phoenix doing?" Corra asked, probably trying to distract herself with conversation.

"She's getting better." I answered.

It took a moment for her to speak up again, a tone of concern in her whisper, "What if it happens again?"

"What? The whole... rage-mode thing?" I clarified.

"Yeah. I mean, I trust Phoenix with my life but... I can't help but wonder..." she whispered.

"What?" I asked, stopping and looking at her.

"What if she attacks one of us?" She asked, an expression of genuine worry on her faceplates.

"I..." I trailed off. I trusted Phoenix, but some part of me was scared, terrified even, of what she could do. But she wouldn't hurt me. She couldn't... right?

"I mean... what she can do... its terrifying to think that she's doing it... unconsciously." she continued.

The sounds continued, so I kept walking and thought of something to change the subject.

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you..." I started.

"About?" She asked, following me.

"Well, my carrier and I are planning to leave this base." I explained, "We're going to keep traveling, maybe try to find her old colony."

"Ok." She says, nodding her helm.

"The thing is..." I paused, stopping again to face her, "I don't think you should come with us."

Corra stopped, looking at me. "What?" She asked.

"It's been great, having you here, don't get me wrong." I said, "But... you would probably be so much happier here, living safely, protected."

"Does Phoenix know you're leaving?" She asked.

"I haven't told her yet. But I wasn't even thinking about leaving her here. It's better for everyone if she comes with us." I answered, "But you could make something for yourself here."

"Rumble..." Corra started, looking incredibly worried.

"What...?" I questioned.

"I'm worried about you."

Worried? What did she have to be worried about?

"I'll have Phoenix and my Carrier with me. I'll be fine." I said.

She looked straight into my optics. "You've already been through so much Rumble, and I'm sure the lab isn't done with Phoenix. What if they had figured out a way to turn her on you?" She asked.

I started to speak, but stopped. Of course I was going to defend Phoenix, but... Corra had a point.

With the setup I had seen, I could tell the Dragon femme had big plans for Phoenix, and she didn't look like the kind of bot to just give up.

She would no doubt be looking for Phoenix, maybe even me. But what if she had a contingency plan? A fail-safe in case Phoenix escaped? What if it was too late to save Phoenix?

Corra lowered her helm to meet my optics again, looking worried as ever. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Either of you." She whispered.

I pushed aside my train of thought, remembering why I was awake at this hour.

"We'll be alright." I said dismissively, turning to continue down the hall.

She frowned and nodded, following behind me. The sounds had stopped in front of a smaller, very poorly lit room.

I slowly crept in, scanning the now silent room. Tall stacks of metal crates and toolboxes took up most of the breathing room, telling me this was most likely a storage room.

Corra walked in behind me, looking around.

I glanced back at her briefly, as an expression of terror appeared on her faceplates.

Faster then I could even blink, I fond myself tackled to the ground, staring up at rows of sharp fangs as a horrible snarling sound filled my audio receptors.


	25. Intruder Alert

"Rumble!" Corra shouted for me, making a lunge to help me.

A long tail whipped at her, knocking her right out of the air.

Jaws snapped at me, instinctively I threw up an arm to shield myself.

A yelp of pain escaped my mouth as the jaws clamped around my arm and I was thrashed back and forth.

I clawed at the attacker with my free paw, getting thrown across the room and bouncing off a stack of crates.

Corra ran up to me once she had gotten on her pedes and helped me up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Before I could answer, my optics caught the attacker lunging at us.

"Watch it!" I shouted, pulling her into a roll to safety.

I ended up on my back, skidding to a stop with Corra now standing over me.

The attacker slid into another stack of crates, howling in anger as the crates crashed and banged around.

Corra quickly got off of me. "They're fast." She says nervously.

I jumped up, facing the threat. I instantly froze.

It was one of the creatures from the lab. It screeched and lunged at me, ready to kill.

I barely managed to duck to the side in time.

Corra followed my moves. She was never much of a fighter, hating the field and the death that came with fighting. She knew how to defend herself but always doubted her talent.

As the creature quickly recovered and looked to us, I held up a wing to guard Corra from its sight.

It snarled and crouched, getting ready to attack once more.

Corra looked around frantically before lifting one of the heavier storage boxes and throwing it at the creature's helm and grabbing my paw, bolting out.

We ran full speed out to the Hall, but in a split second the creature suddenly appeared in front of us, whipping it's long tail at us.

Bravely, and to my surprise, Corra put herself in the way of the tail.

It coiled around her arm, the creature quickly turning to throw Corra down the Hall.

I took an opening and struck at the creature with my own tail blade.

For a fraction of a second, the creature flashed a bright blue glow, my tail blade merely scratching the wall and dropping to the floor.

It then landed a hard hit to my side, sending my tumbling back into the storage room.

How did I miss? I had everything right, the aim, the speed, the timing.

There was no way It could have seen me, reacted that fast, **and** had time to move out of the way.

It wasn't possible. It just **wasn't**.

Corra got back up, the creature between her and I, but I could see she wanted to get to me.

I signaled her to keep her distance, rapidly glancing around in desperate search of a weapon.

As luck would have it, one of the crates that had been knocked over was full of blasters.

The creature screeched and darted at me, but this time I was ready.

I leapt towards the broken crate, snatching a blaster and opening fire on the creature.

Shockingly, every shot missed.

The creature's blue glow returned, lingering for a few seconds as It dodged around each shot.

It moved at speeds so fast, It nearly became invisible.

I stared at the beast, stunned by Its shocking speed.

The glow faded as It whipped Its tail, the blade slicing the blaster in half.

Corra's faceplates filled with fear but she attempted to attack the beast from behind, successfully as It was focused on me.

She landed what would normally be a deadly bite to the neck, but the creature barely reacted.

It's armor was merely scratched but It took notice of the attack, howling and swiping at her, sending her flying into another stack of boxes.

While It was distracted, I thrust my tail blade up, aiming between the plates of armor.

A horrible scream of pain shattered my audio receptors as the creature reared up on Its hind legs.

I tried to yank my tail blade back, but it was lodged tight.

The creature struck out with Its claws, severing my tail just below the blade.

I thought I knew what pain was. An agonized cry shot out of me, my form overrun by fiery pain.

Corra stumbled to an upright position and tried scratching at the creature.

It snarled at her, moving to catch her in Its jaws.

This is where things get... Complicated.

It was like time just slowed way down, Corra and the creature almost frozen in place.

I lunged forward, moving at almost normal speed, hooking the creature with my claws and yanking hard.

Things went back to normal, the creature collapsing to the ground with my claws around Its throat.

I froze, taken aback by what had just happened. I had just jumped across the room in less then a second.

A sharp screech reminded me of my position. I looked down, seeing my severed tail blade still embedded in Its throat.

Instinctively I struck the blade, thrusting it deeper into the creature's throat.

It yelped and jolted before falling limp, laying dead on the floor.

Corra panted and looked at me. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking more worried about me than herself.

I stood still, a mixture of shock and pain keeping me locked in place. I'm not even sure I blinked for almost a solid minute.

"Define 'ok'..." I finally managed to speak, still staring blankly.

She frowned and took my paw, leading my back to the medical bay.

"I could've lost you Rumble." She says as we approached the bay where the medic was holding down a struggling Phoenix.

"Phoenix..." I mumbled, making my way over to her. The femme gave up and panted, slowly laying her helm down but not fixing the awkward position she was in.

As I reached her bed I started to hug her, sort of collapsing halfway.

Obviously she didn't see me the first time cause when I touched her, she jumped and snarled, the medic holding her down again.

Corra protectively pulled me away from her. When Phoenix saw it was me, her faceplates filled with fear. Her nightmare nearly came true.

"Phoenix...?" I stood there, held up by Corra, just plain stunned.

If Corra hadn't been quick enough, Phoenix could have just taken my optic out.

I knew Phoenix wouldn't hurt me, but this rage thing was becoming a problem. A big problem.

What if she did lose control? What if she hurt someone?

The femme looked at me, seeming shocked at herself. The medic slowly took his weight off of her.

She started having what I believe human call a 'panic attack'. Her systems were hyperventilating and she dashed off, sliding on her faceplates for a few strides due to her being unable to maintain her balance.

"Phoenix, wait!" I called to her, trying to follow her.

Corra stopped me. "Rumble, your injured!" She says.

"So is she!" I argued.

Corra frowned. "Rumble." She tried to argue back. Phoenix had disappeared down the hall.

"Then you go after her!" I responded, accepting that I would never be able to catch up to her in this state.

She vented and nodded. "Very well." She started walking off.

All I could do was rest and wait for Phoenix to get back. Why did I have to react like that?

I climbed onto a bed, falling into a comfortable position and exhaling heavily.

What a day...

And it was just getting started.


	26. Divided

Corra came back after a while, venting. "I couldn't find her. She must've slipped into some small nook." She says.

I _needed_ to find her. Her greatest fear came true even though I promised she would be ok. I promise her newfound power wouldn't get the best of her.

"What if she's left the base? We have to find her!" I expressed my concerns.

"Shes probably just hiding." Corra says as the medic finished patching me back up.

"I can't take that chance." I asserted.

Corra looked worried. "But Rumble." She started.

"Look," I said, flicking my bandaged tail, "I'm all patched up, I feel great." I lied, "Now, I need to go look for her."

I rolled off the bed, a bit woozy from the sedatives they had given me, but managing to stand up.

Corra tried to stop me. "Rumble please."

"Dammit Corra, I am not going to just sit here and let her get captured again!" I said, a bit harshly. "Help me, or don't, but I'm going after her."

She backed up at my harsh tone but nodded slowly. "Ok."

I hesitated for a second, realizing how sharp I was, but I didn't have time to fix it right now. I turned and walked out into the hall, searching for any indication of where Phoenix might have gone to.

Corra followed behind me but didn't really look.

Where would Phoenix go? What was the one place Phoenix said calmed her? ...the lake! But, that was pretty far away...

But what about the wash racks? It was a close match, running water, tranquility, it had to be it. At least, I hoped it was. Primus help me if she had actually tried to go to the lake.

She was smarter then that. I wandered the halls a bit until I found the wash racks, slowly peering around.

"Phoenix, are you in here?" I softly called out.

A movement came from one of the dividers between the showers.

Corra tensed up at it, probably thinking it was another one of those creatures. I slowly moved forward, on guard in case it was another threat.

"Phoenix?" I repeated softer.

"Don't come closer. I might actually get you this time." She says shakily.

Realizing it was Phoenix, I instantly dropped my guard and hurried over to her.

"Don't say that." I whispered calmly, pulling her into a hug.

She managed to wiggle out of my grasp. "But I will. I almost got your optic. If it hadn't been for Corra..." She says, cutting herself off and pressing her small body into the corner.

"That was my fault. I snuck up on you." I explained, "Come on, we've gotta get you back to the Med Bay."

"No!" She cried, closing her optics to try and stop her tears from escaping but failing horribly. "I belong in a cell." She says. She would've _never_ said this about herself before.

 _'What is going on with her?'_

"Phoenix..." Was all I could manage to mumble. Seeing her like this was crushing.

"I... I can hurt you." She says, her voice box shaking as she looked up at me.

I reached for her paw, trying anything I could to comfort her. Just as I took hold of her trembling paw, I was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards, crashing through the tile wall.

Before I could even stand up, sharp claws clenched my throat, and I was slammed back down.

A second creature stood above me, snarling sharply.

Another had escaped. Two others! Another stalked after Corra, growling and snapping its jaws.

Corra backed herself into a corner, looking at me. Phoenix, right then and there, changed. Her optics went that dreaded black color as she snarled.

Instantly, both creatures fell silent, looking at the small femme.

She growled loudly at them before turning the me. Corra didn't waste time. She lunged at her and pinned the femme to the ground.

"No!" I yelped at Corra. Attacking Phoenix would only make things worse!

The creature held me firmly in place, growling softly and looking back to me. It opened Its jaws, ready to snap at me.

The second had also turned Its attention to me, stalking towards me with that horrible snarling.

Corra went flying across the room. For such a small, malnourished femme, when she was like this, it was insane.

She screeched again loudly.

Again both creatures stopped in their tracks, falling silent and looking to her. She growled at them and ran out of the room.

They glanced at me briefly before darting after her. The second I was free I jumped up, I rushed over to Corra, helping her stand.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded shakily.

"Stay here, I mean it." I told her, before sprinting down the hall after Phoenix.

"Rumble!" She called after me.

"Don't follow me!" I yelled back at her, running full speed to keep the creatures in my sights.

Around corners, through doorways, I followed them, but they were moving very fast. I was struggling to keep up with them.

The femme led them all the way outside into the thick forest. I was losing them, I couldn't keep running at this speed.

"Phoenix! Stop!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me.

She kept going. I chased after her, starting to slow down. Suddenly, my paw was knocked out from under me, causing me to flip helm first into a tumble.

When I recovered, I glanced at my paw, noticing a wound I recognized as a bullet wound. Thankfully it was merely a graze, but someone had just shot me.

A bullet ricocheted off a tree inches from me. Instinctively I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding another ricochet, and leapt behind a rock, rapid fire trailing behind me.

Once the sounds ceased, I slowly peered over the rock, searching my surroundings for the gunman. What do you know?

Distantly, I could barely make out a red griffin perched in a tree with a rifle aimed my direction.

Ruvik. I exchanged glares with my psycho brother before he fired again, causing me to duck back behind the rock.

I waited a few seconds before peering up again, only to find he had already vanished from sight. Phoenix and the creatures were long gone as well.

I sat there, defenseless, exhausted, abandoned, to sum it all up, I was both physically and emotionally defeated.

I couldn't believe Phoenix had just left me here, she didn't even look back at me, not once.

 _'She's gone. She just left.'_

"I hear you lost your femme." A female voice says.

I looked around for a moment before realising it had come from my data pad. I pulled it out, seeing the screen was engulfed in blue static.

"She was bound to run off." She says.

It was the dragon femme.

"You did this to her." I accused.

"Me? I didn't cause her to run off." She says.

"I **will** find her. I **will** get her back, and then I'm coming for you." I threatened.

"So scary." She says, giggling. "You can't do shit. The Teslamites were designed as perfect killers, and I've made Phoenix their leader."

"This isn't over yet..." I retorted.

She broke into a wicked laugh, seeming to relish in my failure.

At that point, I had enough. I flung the data pad into a tree, shattering it and cutting off the taunting laughter.

I was done with losing.

Done.


	27. Next Step

I knew what I had to do.

I lay in the med bay, quietly going over my plan.

I have my rifle, but I'll gather some side weapons as a contingency. A few knives, a blaster or two.

As much as it pained me, I couldn't let anyone follow me. I had to do this alone, I couldn't risk losing anyone else I care about.

Corra walked into the room, looking at me. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I never could hide things from you, could I?" I admitted.

She shook her head and sat down.

I sighed, knowing it would be impossible to hide my plans from her now.

"I'm going after Phoenix." I answered. "But no one else can know, I can't risk anyone following me."

"Let me go with you." She says.

"Corra," I started, "Its dangerous. I'll likely be heading right into Decepticon territory."

"And?" She asked.

"What do you think my sire will do if he catches you?" I explained, concerned for her safety.

"What will he do to you?" She asked.

She had a point, but I knew the risks.

"That's a risk I can accept. But I won't let anyone else die, not for me." I asserted.

"Rumble, I know how to fight." She stated persuasively.

"If something happened to you, because I led you into battle..." I hesitated.

Corra had been a close friend for most of my life. I truly cared about her, I couldn't let her follow me into dangerous territory.

"Then it would be my own fault for not watching my back." She added.

I started to respond, but stopped. I was wasting valuable time, and it was becoming clear I had no chance of changing her mind anytime soon.

"We'll leave at night, and we have to be careful. I don't want anyone else deciding to come along." I explained.

She nodded and laid down. About that time, Griever entered the room.

"It's ready for you." He stated, setting a heavy-looking component on a table. One larger blade with a thinner, shorter blade on each side.

"Goodness." Corra mumbled.

"Looks kind of... Heavy." I said, examining the blade from my bed.

"It is, compared to your previous blade." He explained, "It had to be, so it could do this."

He gave the blade a firm tap, suddenly the largest blade jabbed out, extending to almost twice it's original length in a millisecond.

Griever had the new tailblade installed within a few short minutes. I swung my tail slightly back and forth, testing the blade's weight.

It was notably heavier then my old blade, as expected. I would have to adjust to the new balance, but the extension could prove useful.

Corra watched the entire time. I could tell she was concerned, no doubt about the coming trials.

I was too, but I couldn't sit by and let Phoenix be corrupted into some mindless monster.

I pretended to rest until night came, then pulled my prepared rucksack out from under my bed.

 _'Rifle, ammo, blasters, knives...'_

I mentally recounted as I sorted through its contents.

Corra lifted her head, waking from her light sleep and looking at me.

I took a blaster from the rucksack and handed it to her.

"I'd feel better if you had one of these." I explained.

She slowly took it, nodding. I then secured the rucksack on the back and quietly crept out into the hallway. She followed behind me quietly.

Running blindly into the night and hoping I came across Phoenix was undoubtedly a poor plan.

But I knew one way to find her.

Quietly, I made my way through the halls, quickly locating the base's computer room.

"So..." Corra whispered. "What's your plan?" She asked.

"If I can pinpoint the creature's signal, we might be able to track them." I explained, "I'll need your data pad."

"Why mine?" She asked.

"Mine is... Out if service." I answered plainly, powering up the base computer.

She looked at me confused but handed her datapad over.

I took it and plugged it into the base computer, turning my attention to the huge screen as I searched through data and files.

It took a while to sift through all the data, but I eventually found the file I was looking for.

I scrolled through camera footage, narrowing down the right camera and the right time block.

Watching the fight from an outside perspective was totally different then experiencing it.

I still hadn't come to understand what I did. The footage confirmed that I had indeed covered almost half the room in less then a second.

Corra looked at me and then the screen and then back again.

Pressing as my questions were, I had to keep focused. After some fiddling around, I managed to pinpoint the creature's signature.

I copied it to the datapad, and within a few minutes, I had a low grade tracking beacon.

I then pulled up a GPS display, 5 signals appearing scattered around a large radius.

One was still emanating from the corpse a few rooms away, three of them grouped together and traveling towards the 5th.

Corra looked at it. "The 5th dot must be Phoenix." She says.

"It's like she's calling them together, could mean their getting ready for something." I analyzed.

"For what?" She asked. "Do you think she's after another autobot base?"

"Hard to predict what the Dragon is planning... But if that dot **is** Phoenix, that's where I'm going." I explained.

"I'm coming with you." She says.

"I figured as much." I admitted, smiling. Risks aside, it would be nice to have a friend through the struggle.

She returned the smile and stretched. I returned her datapad to her and powered down the computer to cover our tracks.

"Let's get going." I declared, exiting the room and quietly navigating the hallways to a side entrance.

The cold night wind whistled past me as I gazed up at the bright moon.

The last time I had really stopped to appreciate the celestial body was with Phoenix, back when we had just left the faction. Now she was gone and more broken then ever. I had to find her.

Corra looked up and smiled. "Its so beautiful."

I looked down at my insignia. Leaving my home and staying in an Autobot base was a statement. Going to war with my Sire and the Commander solidified that statement.

All that was left to do, fully remove myself from the Decepticon name.

I pried the logo off, taking a lingering glance at it and what it represented, then bent it in half and tossed it as far as I could.

Now when bots saw me, they wouldn't see the Decepticon insignia, they would see me.

I was completely free of the title. I sighed in relief and looked to Corra.

"Ready to go to war?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Let's go."


	28. Expedition

I watched the signals move around on the GPS, trying to figure out what they were doing.

A while ago, one of the three had redirected, moving perpendicular to the others.

Corra and I had been flying for a few hours now, Corra scanning the ground below us. "How much longer Rumble?" She asked me.

"The signal stopped a few hours away." I answered, understanding how tired she must be.

We had both been up through the night, and flying this long was physically draining.

"We are going to have absolutely no energy to fight them." She said.

"Maybe we should stop and rest for a bit." I admitted, searching the ground below us.

Luckily, I spotted a small cavern a short distance ahead, pointing it out to her and arching downward.

She matched my form, diving down after me. When I neared the ground, I spread my wings to slow my momentum and landed softly.

The cavern was a bit smaller then I thought, but it would have to do.

"Looks cozy..." I joked.

Corra replied with a roll of her optics and started laying down. I found a place to lay as well, trying to give her comfortable space.

She didn't seem to want it, getting up and curling up next to me. Trying to be helpful, I draped a wing over her to ward off the cool breeze.

"Rumble... what if shes a lost cause?" She asked me, sounding down.

"She didn't attack us, and she stopped those things when they went after me. She isn't beyond reach, not yet." I assured her.

"Maybe not then... but she's out on her own, killing who knows what and controlling those monsters." She says.

"I can reach her... I know I can." I tried to sound confident for her sake, but in truth I was starting to question my own confidence.

What if I couldn't reach her? What if she was truly gone?

Corra sighed. "If she is gone..." she paused, looking at me. "I'll still be here for you."

I smiled softly. It was a welcome gesture of kindness after so much struggle.

"You didn't have to come with me." I said quietly, "...Thanks."

She nodded and laid her head down on my arm, her tail laying on top of mine. I lay my helm next to hers, quickly drifting to sleep.

I didn't know what lay ahead, what choices I would have to make, but I knew one thing for certain. Corra would be right here with me, through it all.

She stayed there. All night, curled up next to me and not leaving even though she was the first to wake the next morning. By the time I had the energy to open my optics, she had shifted positions.

"I guess I was tired." I mumbled, seeing it was now at least midday. I only planned on resting a few hours, but now almost half the day was gone.

"The exact reason I didn't wake you. If you're tired, you cant fight properly." She said.

I got out the datapad, checking the GPS. The signal hadn't moved more then a few meters from where it was hours earlier.

"Looks like it got to where it wanted to go." I stated.

Corra nodded lightly. "Ya." She says, stretching as she got up.

"We should head out, before it decides to move." I explained, standing and stretching briefly before exiting the cave and taking flight.

"Alright." She said, taking a moment before following me.

It took a few hours, I watched the signal almost constantly the entire flight. It stayed right where it was, not moving even a single inch.

What was it doing? It's like it was waiting for something... Or someone.

What if the Dragon was there, or about to be? I picked up my pace a bit. If she was there, I couldn't miss the chance.

If Corra and I could capture the Dragon, we could end this right now.

Corra followed directly behind me, speeding up. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I think I know why It stopped. We gotta hurry!" I explained, accelerating further. I had never flown so fast in my life.

We quickly approached the signal's position, a very old looking warehouse coming into view. It had to be in there.

I dove down, landing in a skid and approaching the building quickly but cautiously. Corra was right behind me, her body tense.

The large, rusted doors stood ajar. I slid them open with some effort, stepping in and looking around. The building looked barren, still and dark.

I checked the GPS, the signal now slowly moving around. It was here, and It knew we were here.

Corra held her tail in front of herself, looking around frantically. There wasn't a single sound to be heard. Dead silence.

I moved forward, scanning the dark building for even the slightest signs of movement. Nothing sets you on edge like the knowledge you're being hunted.

The creature, Teslamite, the Dragon had called it, was most likely watching us right now. Planning a strike, at the perfect moment.

Whatever it tried, I was ready. Corra broke my attention. "Rumble... where is it?" She whispered.

"I don't know..." I answered, glancing back at the GPS, then to her. Lucky I had, because I caught movement behind her.

Reacting fast, I ducked to the side and pulled her with me. A long blade swiped past us, barely grazing my shoulderplating.

Corra yelped and slowly stood back up."I don't like this... We should leave." She said.

The Teslamite snarled above us, crawling across the rafters and quickly disappearing into the shadows once more.

"We can't just leave this thing here." I said, watching the rafters as sharp snarling echoed throughout the building.

"But if shes controlling them, we could both die." She said, shaking.

"If we leave it here, she can use it against us later. Why take on an army, when we can pick them off one by one? No army, no threat." I explained.

She nodded and sighed shakily.

With Corra convinced, I turned my attention back to the threat at hand.

"No army, no threat." I repeated.


	29. Engage

I used the GPS to track the Teslamite's movements, trying to spot it visually to no avail.

It's snarls and hisses echoed through the old building, somehow Its movement made no sound. The only way I could track it was with the GPS.

Corra kept on turning, terrified. Scratching sounds rapidly approached from my right, I instinctively drew my blaster and fired a few shots at the sounds.

The Teslamite snarled, briefly visible in the flash of light from the blasterfire, then fell quiet. I glanced down at the GPS, it was on my left, making a dash at me.

I snapped my helm around with barely a second to see the attacking creature and throw up a wing as a shield before Its claws drew energeon from me.

I recovered quickly, lashing my tail at the Mite and managing to land a solid slash across Its side as It leapt up to the rafters and crawled away.

"Rumble! Are you ok?" She asked.

"Just a scratch. This thing moves fast." I answered, watching the rafters.

The signal jumped around the screen, suddenly lunging towards us again. I spun around and lashed out with my tailblade, slashing across Its faceplates.

It didn't even slow down at the hit, tackling me down and clawing wildly at me. I shielded myself with my arms, kicking It off and getting up.

It snarled in anger, lunging at me again. Corra dived at it, tackling it to the ground. I moved to help her, suddenly hit in the side.

I slid to a stop, only to be grabbed and tossed across the room again. The datapad clattered to the ground, two more signals now on screen.

The two other Teslamites had arrived, both stalking towards me.

Phoenix stalked toward both of us, the lights coming on slowly.

I had lead us right into a trap. I jumped up, quickly knocked back down by one of the Mites.

Corra struggled, getting her neck pressed down to the ground.

Phoenix growled at her, motioning at the Mite. The creature dug Its claws into my back, holding me firmly in place.

I made a reach for the blaster that had been knocked from my grasp, just barely scratching at it with my claws.

Phoenix made optic contact with Corra and snarled, her snarl growing in volume quickly.

Managing to hook the blaster, I finally got a hold of it. Phoenix clenched her paw and growled out loud.

I smacked the Mite with the barrel of the blaster, Its recoil giving me enough free space to turn and knock It back with my tail.

"Nice to see you again Phoenix." I called out as I stood up, trying to get her attention off of Corra.

My goal was achieved and she snapped her helm toward me, growling loudly. I holstered my blaster, taking a risk.

"I'm not going to shoot you. I won't have to, will I?" I asked her, keeping a calm act, "You could never hurt me."

She growled louder and flicked her tail at me before lunging and tackling me to the ground, moving so fast I couldn't register it in time.

"Rumble!" Corra yelled, before the mite pushed her face into the ground on Phoenix's orders.

I reached up, gently stroking Phoenix's cheek. "You can't hurt me, I know you. You wouldn't want to." I spoke calmly, secretly praying she didn't bite my arm off.

That dream did not come true. She turned and nipped my arm to get me to let go of her, snarling loudly. My paw jerked away instinctively, but I put it right back on her cheek.

"It's ok Phoenix. It's ok." I whispered, "You could **never** hurt me. You just caught me by surprise is all." I hoped the last sentence, being the first coherent phrase I ever said to her, would spark a reaction from her.

Phoenix shook her helm, her optics shifting through different colors rapidly. To my side, Corra growled, seemingly at the mite but the sound just made Phoenix go dark again. She picked me up and threw me into the wall.

I stood up again, both the other mites snarling at me, looking ready to strike. I couldn't go defensive, that might look like a challenge to Phoenix and make things worse.

I kept up my calm act, but I was running out of things to say.

She snarled loudly but got cut off by a femme, older than she was coming down from the roof, landing on her and opening fire on the other Mites.

Having absolutely no idea what was happening, I quickly ducked to the ground. One mite down, the other hissed and bolted for the exit, and Phoenix struggled under her.

The third mite snarled and lunged at the mysterious femme, her quickly shooting at it followed by a series of well placed hits took down that mite as well.

Corra rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice frantic.

"I'm alright, she didn't get me that bad." I answered, "What about you? You ok?"

She nodded. "Helm-ache, but that's it." She answered. "Who is that?"

I looked to the mystery femme, still on guard in case she decided to attack us next.

"Don't worry about me." the mystery femme says, knocking Phoenix out so she would cease her struggling.

"Easy!" I snapped, pushing the femme off of Phoenix and cradling her carefully. There was a slight dent in the femme's helm from where the mystery bot hit her.

The femme rolled her optics. "You coming or what?" She asked. "We have two more teslamites to get to." She says.

"Hold on a sec. Who the hell are you? What do you know about the Teslamites?" I questioned.

"I'm a neutral and that's for me to know and you to find out." She says, walking away and using her tail to take Phoenix away from me and placing the small femme on her back. "Now lets go."

I looked back at Corra, motioning to her and following the femme closely. Corra followed behind me, looking back at the building.

She walked for a while until Phoenix groaned and shifted. She immediately stopped, placed the femme down and splashed water on her faceplates.

Phoenix stumbled back and coughed, shaking her helm before holding it. "Hey! What was that for?" She asked.

"Where are the rest of the mites and where is Cynth?" The mystery femme immediately interrogated Phoenix. Really? She couldn't have waited even a few minutes for her to fully wake on her own?

"Just back up a sec, let her breath." I insisted, naturally defending Phoenix. "Who is Cynth? That name came up in the reports more then once."

The mystery femme glared at me.

"Cynth is Corten's and Netsu's boss." Corra spoke up.

"Answer, femme, or you might be fed to the very beasts you were controlling." She snapped.

Phoenix looked terrified. "I... I don't know the answer to either. I swear. I can only remember little bits of going dark! I only had control of 5!" She says, defensively, backing up. The mystery wasn't buying it and rolled her optics.

Thinking of something, I took out the datapad and quickly found a piece of camera footage from the lab, showing the femme an image of the Dragon.

"Is this Cynth?" I asked.

She glanced over. "Yes." She says. "That is Cynth."

"And she outranks the Commander? **She's** in control of this whole thing?" I clarified.

This was much bigger then I had thought. This wasn't just a few Decepticons messing around, this could be a faction-wide scheme.

"Ok," I started, moving her away from Phoenix, "You need to start talking."


	30. Explanation

"Phantom Protocol. Something I'm sure you're very well acquainted with if you affiliate with subject X here." The femme started.

"The protocol is to be able to control a bot who has control of the ruthless monsters known as the Teslamites. Already having an extraordinary mind and a willingness to be on the field, Subject X was chosen to be the lead mite."

"Since she was born, Netsu and Corten had been sneaking a liquid into the femme's systems, making it so whenever she would get angered, she would snap and become a killing machine."

"By the human age of five, they had this goal down. Their chosen one was able to snap and lose her temper." She explained.

"Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten the controlling down then and the teslamites were becoming restless, one breaking out and killing everyone working under Cynth, Corten and Netsu. This is when they rebuilt the lab and the whole incident with Phoenix running off started. The cons never were going to let her go. She's too valuable."

"They were planning this for years... So what exactly are the Teslamites? How can they move so fast?" I asked.

"The teslamites are not sentient. Not anymore at least. They were enhanced with incredible speed and strength." She answered.

"Cynth hired Corten and Netsu to do her dirty work for her, so she could sit back. Corten nearly killed my sire and have made it so more than half my clan are slaves for the decepticon faction. I stumbled on the old base a while back and have been trying to pin you for a while now." She said, looking at Phoenix.

"Her? What do you want with her?" I questioned, stepping between Phoenix and the femme.

"To start ending the protocol we need to kill Phoenix or drain all of her systems." She answered.

"That could kill her anyway." I said.

I **did not** like this idea and neither did Phoenix. She looked at the ground, still physically weak and going out with the Mites didn't help at all.

"You are not doing **anything** to her." I asserted, "She isn't the enemy."

Phoenix looked up at me, extremely worried.

"Well then, son and daughter of the men behind the torture," She snapped. "What do you propose we do?" She asked.

"What I was already doing when you dropped in. Take out the Mites before they can group up on us, then go after Cynth." I explained.

"You think you can beat her?" She asked, laughing. "Cynth was the first ever quote-unquote mite. She has the speed and the strength of two of them."

She was getting into Phoenix's processor. "Rumble... I've already hurt you..." she says softly. "I'm going to hurt more people."

"Don't listen to the Killjoy, she doesn't know you." I asserted, "Look at me," I say, waiting for her to meet my optics. "I'm fine. You haven't hurt me, and you won't. Cynth, she's the threat,"

I turned to face the femme, "and I'm going after her, no matter who is or isn't going to help me."

She rolled her optics. "Whatever. I'd recommend fueling up though." She said "and think of a pretty Damn good plan."

Out of nowhere, several ricochets decorated the ground around me and the femme.

Phoenix yelped and backed up, tucking her wings in closer to herself.

Corra and the femme looked around me. After a few seconds of silence, another round of shots ricocheted off the ground.

I jumped back, the shots following me. I scanned the area, locating my psycho brother perched in a tree a distance away.

Mystery femme hummed. "Who are you?" She paused. "Wait, let me guess. You're the prized son." She says. "Ruvik."

"A traitor, a Servant, and a Neutral, interesting tastes little brother." he called out, "Are they treating you well?"

I growled, firing a few shots back at him, forcing him to dive out of his tree.

"You're losing your edge Ruvik, not a single hit!" I called back at him, moving to a defensive stance, blocking Phoenix from his line of sight.

Phoenix backed up and whined.

Mystery femme shrugged lightly. "Being neutral isnt so bad."

"If I had my way I wouldn't have missed. Cynth wants you kept alive." He replied.

Phoenix grabbed onto my paw, her optics begging me to run. I glanced back briefly, planning an escape.

"Go ahead, run. I could use the target practice." He taunted, "One way or the other, the traitor is coming with me."

Phoenix whined and tried pulling me. I fired a few shots at Ruvik, turning and sprinting while he was taking cover.

Phoenix chased after me, Corra and the mystery femme following behind, Corra being last.

As I expected, Ruvik started firing at us. Sooner or later, he would hit someone.

"Whatever happens, keep running. Do **not** stop, I'll be right behind you." I said to Phoenix, sliding to a stop and firing back at my brother.

"Don't let Phoenix stop, keep going." I called to Corra as she passed me.

Unfortunately, she slipped through Corra's paws and ran back to me, trying to pull me with her.

Just then Ruvik made a lunge at me, catching me in the few seconds I was distracted by Phoenix.

He pinned me to the ground, digging his claws into my neck.

Phoenix screeched and lunged at him, tackling him off of me and going for his neck. The lab had made a warrior out of her.

He caught her beak, punching her in the throat and kicking her off.

"Damn little Firebird! Didn't expect you to step up." He laughed.

I whipped my tail at him, leg sweeping him off balance and landing a hard blow to his jaw with my wing.

Phoenix, with remarkable recovery attacked him from behind and managed to land a bite in the back of his neck.

He helped in pain, rearing up and thrusting her off him with his wings. I took the opportunity, shoulder rushing him and knocking him over.

While he was down I stabbed at him with my tailblade. He caught my tail, but I extended the blade, slashing across his face plates.

He hissed in pain, yanking me towards him and landing a kick to my chest, sending me sliding back.

Phoenix jumped up at him again, her optics dark but not black and she dug her talons into his back.

He growled and stabbed her in the side with his tailblade, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her hard to the ground. She cried out in pain, energon starting to leak onto the ground.

"Little **bitch**!" He yelled in anger.

I jumped up to help her, but Ruvik was faster, popping out his hidden wrist blaster and shooting me in the shoulder, knocking me back down.

Phoenix started to get up to attack him again, Ruvik pistol whipping her hard enough to knock her out cold.

I struggling to stand, but by the time I got to my pedes, Ruvik had flown off with her.

"Primus Dammit!" I screamed, punching the dirt.

I had her. She was right here, I had her with me, and she's gone again.


	31. Surprise

Corra walked up behind me and gave me a light hug. "She was going to snap anyway." She said.

I sighed, hugging her back. I needed the emotional support.

"She was right here. She..." I mumbled in frustration.

Corra didnt respond, just hugging me. "Like I said. I'm still here."

"How did I let this happen?" I mumbled, holding my bleeding shoulder.

"You didn't let this happen." She says softly. "Come on. Let's go back to the base and get you patched up."

"I can't leave her. I can't quit now." I insisted.

"You will leave her if you bleed to death." She said, once again the voice of reason.

"...alright." I sighed, giving in.

It would be smart to patch up, rest, and get a solid plan in place. She smiled and let go of me, starting to head back.

I slowly walked behind her, disappointed with myself.

In a matter of hours we returned to the base, my Carrier already outside waiting for us.

She always seemed to know when I was in trouble, it was like a sixth sense or something.

The mystery femme stopped when she saw Carrier. Dead in her tracks.

Corra stopped and looked between them.

"Um... Problem...?" I asked quietly.

"I..." the mystery femme started, staring at Meera. Corra tilted her head.

"Rochel?" My carrier asked, standing up and taking a step closer.

"Its me Carrier." She says, running up to her and hugging her.

"Back up a sec... **Carrier**? You're... You're her..." I stuttered.

This was crazy. Crazy! I had a SISTER?

My Carrier looked at me and nodded. "Come inside and get patched up. I'll explain everything." She says.

I followed her into the base, getting situated in the medbay. As my shoulder was cleaned up, I looked to the femme, then to my Carrier.

"Between you and Ruvik, I had a child with my first mate. That child came out to be a daughter, who we named Rochel. She ran and hid when Corten showed up to take me and Ruvik." She says softly.

Rochel was clutching my carrier, her faceplates in her side.

"Why wouldn't you... tell me?" I questioned.

"I didn't want your sire to find out." She answered.

It made sense, if the Lieutenant found out my Carrier had another child, he would surely track her down.

If he treated me the way he did, I couldn't imagine how he would treat a daughter.

"Well, it's nice to formally meet you." I said, smiling to my sister.

Rocel nodded. "Carrier... Sire is alive."

Carrier froze.

"You mean Severinde?" I questioned, suddenly remembering I shouldn't know that name.

"How do you know that name dear?" Carrier asked me.

"Uh... Back at the Dinner Party... I was lost in those long hallways, and I... Kind of overheard your... Story..." I admitted.

She sighed and nuzzled my helm. "Yes, I mean him." She said.

"Do you think he's still there? In the Evercliffs?" I asked hopefully, "We should go there, when this is all over."

"Sure Rumi." She says softly. "Now, moving away from that. What's going on?" She asked.

"You mean 'Why did I sneak out in the middle of the night and return the next day bloody and bruised'?" I jokingly clarified.

She chuckled and nodded.

"I went after Phoenix, and ended up coming across another of that creature that broke in the other night. Then Phoenix appeared, then Rochel appeared, then Ruvik showed up and took Phoenix." I explained.

"They have her again, but she's awake. We have to do something before they make her go nuts again." I insisted.

She sighed. "I guess it could be a stop on the way to the Evercliffs." She says. "How was she physically?" She asked me. She had adopted her as sort of a daughter and cared deeply about her.

"She helped me kick Ruvik's ass, but then he stabbed her." I answered.

She sighed and rubbed her helm. "Still malnourished?" She asked.

"She looked better then she was here. But still not great." I explained.

She nodded. "Alright." She closed her optics, them snapping open when a loud banging came from outside the base.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned, jumping up and walking out to the hallway.

Corra looked at me and followed after.

Carrier got up and checked the security cams. "Oh dear..." she says softly. "Rumi. Come back please."

"What's going on?" I questioned, watching down the hall.

"Its Netsu." She says.

"The Commander?" I asked, rushing over and looking at the screen.

Sure enough, in all his muscled glory, he was standing at the entrance to the base, yet again banging on the wall.

The main door slid open, a small army of Autobots stepping out with weapons aimed at the Commander.

He threw his servos up. "I demand I speak to Rumble." He says.

Carrier, Rochel, and Corra all looked at me.

"Me...?" I wondered aloud. I returned glances to each of the femmes before returning to the hallway.

Corra followed close behind me. I peered cautiously from the doorway, motioning for Corra to keep a distance, just in case.

Netsu saw me. "There. I need to talk to him." He says, taking a step forward.

Every bot in sight took a step back, but I stood my ground.

"And just what makes you think I want to talk to you?" I questioned.

"Because I can get you Phoenix." He says. "In return for Cynth's death."

Well that certainly peaked my interest.

"Stay back here." I whispered to Corra, stepping out.

I waved the Autobots away, slowly they backed away. It was me and the Commander.

"So, you got tired of being an underling?" I questioned.

"Nevermind that. I will take you to the base Phoenix is being held, and get you to her, if you agree to kill Cynth." He stated.

"And I trust you, why?" I asked.

"You don't. But I can take you straight to the base." He said.

There was no way I trusted the Commander of all bots, but this opportunity was too good to turn down.

"Why exactly do you want Cynth gone?" I pressed.

If he gave a good answer, it would be more likely he was being honest.

"I'm tired of her reign. Thinking she's better than everyone." He says.

"I guess we can agree on something after all." I mumbled, "But this in absolutely **no** way makes up for everything you've done."

"Yes, I got it." He grumbled.

"So we kill your boss, then we're right back to trying to kill each other." I recapped, "Sounds good to me."


	32. Unexpected Alliance

"I never thought I'd say this, but we're trusting the Commander." I reported to the femmes. "Partially."

Corra gave me a look. "We are doing what?"

"Partially." I repeated, "To sum it up, he wants Cynth gone, and so do we. He said he'll help us take her out."

"In return?" She asked.

"He said he would let us take Phoenix." I answered.

Corra looked at the ground. "Ok..." she said.

"We'll trust him enough to get us to Cynth, but I know for fact he's going to try to cross us the second Cynth is gone." I explained, "So we'll just have to cross him first."

Meera and Rochel nodded gently. "Got it."

"We'll have to bring him in to strategize our attack plan. Everyone keep your distance, ok? Just in case he tries something." I said cautiously.

All three femmes nodded. I returned to the Hall, where the Commander waited impatiently.

"Come on," I called him over, "Try to behave, alright?"

Netsu followed me into the main room. I made sure we were all on one side of the table and he was on the other side.

Suddenly, my com started fizzing, going in and out. I stepped away from the table, listening close to the static.

"Rumble!" A familiar voice finally called out.

"Phoenix!" I whispered, not really wanting the Commander to hear.

More static filled my coms even though she was speaking. "Can't hold... -ck... now."

"I'm coming for you, just hang on." I whispered, trying to give her hope.

The fuzzing stopped and my coms went silent. I sighed softly, hiding my frustration and calmly returning to the table.

"So what's your big plan?" I questioned the Commander.

"We sneak in. She will be in the main testing room." He said.

"Do you have a map of the place?" I questioned.

He nodded and pulled it up on his data pad.

"It's a warship?" I questioned, studying the shape.

A warship would be difficult to break into, now we would have to rely that much more on the Commander.

"It is. Flying right over here tomorrow morning." He said.

I looked to the map, seeing a system of vent shafts running through the entire ship.

"If you lend me a copy of this map, I could lead a squad through the vents. All you'd need to do is get Cynth alone." I explained, "Can we count on you helping in combat?"

He nodded. "Indeed." He says, nodding and sending the map to Corra's data pad.

"Then it's settled. Once Cynth is gone, we'll take Phoenix and be on our way. Agreed?" I asked, confidently extending a paw.

He took it and shook my paw. "Agreed." He said, the rest of his answer getting cut off by my comms fuzzing.

"Notify me when things are in place on your end." I told him, hoping he would leave.

He simply nodded and turned to leave, a piercing scream coming through my comms.

I flinched slightly at the sudden sound, keeping a calm demeanor while the Commander was still around.

The commander eventually left and shut the door behind him. The second the door clicked shut, I shifted my focus to my coms.

"Phoenix? Are you ok?" I asked, desperate to hear her voice.

"It hurts." She cried out.

Meera looked up at me, worried.

"Just hang on Phoenix, I'll get you out. I will get you out." I promised her.

My comms started fuzzing after a brief grunt from her voice followed by a metal scraping sound and the comms went dead.

"We gotta get everyone ready, now. We need to be prepared the second our window is open." I explained in a rush as I returned to the hall.

Meera stopped me. "Rumble. What's going on?" She asked, looking into my optics.

"Phoenix just tried to contact me, she's in trouble. We need to get her out as fast as we can." I explained.

She nodded and let me go, standing up. I smiled in thanks for her support, then turned and sprinted down the hallway.

My prepared rucksack was waiting for me in the medbay. I did a quick check, to make sure I had everything I needed.

I just needed to get Arcee to listen to me long enough to explain the whole situation.

Arcee was sitting out in the main area with Griever, watching the computers.

I approached her, trying to keep a calm attitude.

"Acree...?" I started softly.

She turned and looked down at me. "Yes?"

"I have an opportunity you might like to hear." I answered, "I've got a double-agent willing to help me- you, help you, take down the orchestrator of the Laboratory I told you about."

"Oh?" She asked and turned to give me her full attention.

"A high-level Con threat, gift wrapped and handed to you." I exaggerated to peak her interest.

"Go on." She says, crossing her arms.

"Tomorrow, her warship will be passing by, and I have a plan to infiltrate. I just need you and your bots as backup." I explained.

"You don't take half the risk, but you can reap all the rewards." I simplified.

"Alright. Got it. Have bots ready for backup." She says.

"I'll give you the call when we're ready to head out." I said, nodding in respect as I turned and left the room.

Everything was falling into place. The attack plan, the back up, the support. It was all set up.

I sighed softly, stepping out of the base and gazing out at the sunset. After all the struggle, all the fighting, all the torture.

One last battle.

This was it. It all ends here.


	33. Assault

"Everyone ready?" I asked, gazing up at the warship.

Carrier and Rochel quickly nodded while Netsu gave me a simple, small nod. Corra hesitated but nodded.

"You'll go in and find Cynth, then notify me of where she is. Rochel, you and I will go through the vent shafts to reach the interior." I explained.

Netsu gave a thumbs up and started out.

"Corra," I continued, offering an explosive to the femme, "Take this and plant it on one of the engines. Make sure you're out of range, then blow it. Carrier, you do the same with the opposite engine." I explained, passing an explosive to her as well.

Corra and Carrier both took the explosive and ran off.

"Let's finish this." I said to Rochel, taking off and flying up towards the warship.

She followed directly behind me. I landed atop the massive vessel, locating a vent cover and prying it off.

I crawled in, navigating the narrow shafts and keeping an optic on the datapad, waiting for the Commander's signal.

A tap on my tail had me look back, seeing Rochel gazing down a vent cover. I turned to see what she was looking at.

Below was a huge pool of energon and pieces of turquoise metal on the ground. The last time Phoenix contacted me, the end of the conversation wasn't an abrupt hang-up, her comm went dead.

I popped the cover off the vent, setting it next to me and dropping down, investigating the pool.

She followed suit and landed next to me. "What is it?" She asked.

"Phoenix. She's hurt, bad." I answered, checking the datapad for the Commander's message.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I vented in frustration before a message came through. ~Found Phoenix. No sign of Cynth.~ the message says.

~Find Cynth, fast.~ I replied, following a trail of the energeon through the hallways.

He needed to find Cynth, or the whole plan could fall apart.

Rochel followed me. I constantly checked my datapad but nothing. At all. No check up on her condition. No finding Cynth, he went dead silent.

I hoped he hadn't been caught, he would no doubt sell us out. I sighed anxiously, following the trail.

Growls and yells of pain made me walk faster. The trail led to the noises, Cynth standing on the commander as she blew a shot into his helm, the mech going limp.

The Commander was dead.

Phoenix sat in a cell on the other side of the room, her right audio receptor hanging off of her helm and covered in dry energon.

I had to get her to a medic, fast. A sly giggle turned my attention to Cynth.

"Look at the knight in shining armor. He's here to save the day again." She says. "You know, many bots can't get an infection within the wires but I heard somewhere that without care and careless surroundings, a wound can become infected. Similar to the cybonic plague but what the humans call bacterial." She says closing the cell door as she sent the two remaining mites into Phoenix's cell.

"Alright, you got me." I said, slowly sidestepping, "You're smarter then I thought you were."

She chuckled lightly. "You'd never outsmart me." She says, keeping her optic on me.

"No, I guess not. Foolish of me to think I could." I fed into her ego, side stepping slowly across the room.

"And I know I can't fight you, we've proven that." I added.

She smirked. "The youngling learns." She says, continuing to watch me.

"I do. That's why I've done at least one thing right." I said, stopping adjacent from Rochel.

"Oh?" And that is?" She asked.

Rochel got ready to pounce, a smile appearing on my faceplates.

"I didn't come alone." I tapped my claw, signaling Rochel, then darted at the Dragon femme.

Rocel lunged forward but unfortunately, the dragon's speed gave her the advantage and she ducked.

I swung low with my tail, it scraping her neck and she roared, batting at me.

Rocel stepped in the way and got hit. I quickly drew my blaster, aiming for a kill shot. She grabbed the barrel and thrust upwards, the shots I fired piercing the roof.

With one arm distracted, I struck out with my claws, her free arm snatching my wrist.

I strained to pull free, but the femme had a strong grip. She smirked and twisted my arms, thrusting me to the ground.

Before I could even recover, she grabbed me by the neck and threw me upwards.

I crashed through the frail and aged frame of the warship, clinging to the metal with my claws to keep from sailing right off.

In a flash of bright blue, Cynth was standing over me, knocking my helm against the ship with a hard punch.

She clenched my throat in her claws, pinning me in place. A triumphant giggle escaped her as I struggled helplessly.

"You try so hard but you will never be the knight in shining armor." Cynth taunted.

"Go ahead, kill me. Just don't start into a super villain monologue." I said, making bad jokes right to the end.

"Kill you? Darling, why would I destroy my most prized possession?" She asked, "You're living proof of all my hard work, proof my vision is attainable."

I flicked my tail, the femme pinning it with her own.

"Killing you would be a waste of a good warrior. Sure, you're stubborn, but I'll break that." She sneered, "Just stop struggling, stop suffering. Fall into line, like a good little soldier."

I slowly reached down, taking out the grappling hook as she continued.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I've been told my whole life I make a terrible soldier." I replied.

Quickly, I fired the grappling hook into her side, dropping the gun.

She quickly looked down at the gun, trying to catch it.

The weapon bounced away, sucked into one of the ship's engines. The line pulled tight, the femme yanked back a few inches.

Her claws dug into the warship, piercing the metal.

The line tightened again, ripping her from the ship's frame. As the line was sucked into the engine, the Dragon femme was pulled in with it.

Her shriek was cut off by a loud crunch. The engine stalled, the entire ship suddenly slowing down.

"Outsmarted you that time." I mumbled to myself.

My attention immediately turned to Phoenix. I rushed back to the gaping hole made by my form, jumping back down to the room.

Rochel held Ruvik down to the floor, Phoenix was dark again but not attacking, instead aiming it at Ruvik.

"Phoenix?" I spoke softly.

She snapped her gaze to me and growled.

 _'Here goes nothing...'_

"It's ok Phoenix, you just caught me by surprise is all." I said calmly, praying to whoever would listen that the sentimental words would trigger a reaction from her.

Her optics flickered like a robot malfunctioning from human tv and she started to lose her balance.

I instinctively caught her, pulling her into a hug.

She slowly got herself back and lost her ability to balance on her own. "Rumble..." she says softly.

I held her in a hug, sighing in relief. "Its done. It's all over." I whispered softly.

She closed her optics and gripped onto her audio receptor which was almost off her face and tore it the rest of the way off, yelping in pain.

"We gotta get you to a medic." I said.

"Did that hurt? Sorry little Firebird." Ruvik piped up, coughing slightly, "I was going to take a paw, but Cynth said you needed them."

He laughed, coughing and sputtering.

Her optics flickered and she growled, a blaster aimed at him, energon dripping down the side of her face.

"Like you have it in you. Murder isn't your style, Firebird." He taunted, grinning smugly.

That did it, her optics went black again and he growled loudly, stalking toward him.

I stopped her and turned her away from the crippled mech.

"Phoenix, he's not worth it. It's over, it's all over." I spoke calmly.

She breathed heavily but went back to flickering, holding her helm and laying on the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said, offering a paw to help her stand.

She slowly took it, being extremely shaky. I carefully moved her onto my back, carrying her out of the room.

I navigated the hallways, finding the airlock and opening it, diving out and gliding down to the ground.

My Carrier was waiting for me, Rochel carrying Ruvik in her claws. "Evercliffs?" She asked. "We've got good medics there and a cell for this one."

Phoenix groaned softly. "What are the Evercliffs?" She mumbled into my receptors.

"If things work out, it's the safe place we've been looking for." I answered.


	34. Conclusion

The rest is spotty, I guess I was still in a daze from all that had just happened.

Corra rejoined us soon after, scratches and bite marks all over her form. She looked rough, but greeted me with a smile and a hug.

We all watched as the warship's remaining engines detonated, the whole ship going up in flames. Any surviving Mites were certainly gone, the Commander was gone, Cynth was gone, and the Lieutenant still hasn't been seen for a while.

As the warship burned, we started our trek to the Evercliffs.

Because of Ruvik and Phoenix, we had to walk. The journey took most of the day, and part of the night. Phoenix phased between consciousness and unconsciousness, mumbling in her sleep. Her state had me worried as I walked but we were closer to the Evercliffs then we were to any Autobot base.

Once we arrived, Rochel rushed ahead into the cavern.

"Sire?" She called out.

What appeared to be hundreds of predacons watched us as we followed her. We no doubt looked worse for wear.

My carrier was approached by two mechs, who she spoke to briefly while motioning to Ruvik. They nodded in understanding and escorted Ruvik away.

She then turned to me, gently taking Phoenix from me.

"I'll get these two to the healers." she said softly.

Phoenix groaned and shifted, her optics still flickering.

As she walked away, Corra smiled to me softly and followed her.

I stood alone, gazing around at the massive cavern. For the first time in a while, my shoulders relaxed and my breath grew slow.

We made it. We finally made it. A safe place to call home, and no one left to threaten it.

"You must be Rumble, I take it." a voice came from behind me.

I turned to see a tall Dragon mech standing alongside Rochel.

Rochel smiled. "Rumble, this is Severinde. My sire." She says, sitting down.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name." I said.

"Likewise." he replied with a smile, "Sounds like you all went to hell and back to get here."

"It's quite a story." I said softly.

"I love stories." he said, "Come, let's find a place to rest so you can tell me your tale."

I smiled softly as I followed the two into the cavern, through long hallways to a large alcove. Severinde motioned for me to sit, and so I did.

The three of us sat in a sort of circle, as I thought for a moment. How do I begin such a story?

* * *

"...And that's about it, that's how we ended up here." Rumble concluded his story.

Phoenix nuzzled his neck, her helm wrapped and a bandage going around her stomach where Ruvik had stabbed her.

"Quite a story indeed." Severinde marveled, looking to his mate, Meera, "You all must be exhausted."

Corra stepped in. "Even if we wanted to go home, Phoenix has no family left. Not even Netsu." She says.

Phoenix looked down, tucking in her wings a bit more than usual.

"You're all more then welcome to stay here." he quickly replied, "The Evercliffs always welcome new friends."

"Even with my..." Phoenix paused. "Ability?"

He smiled warmly, gently putting a paw on her shoulder as a sign of support, "You're all friends here."

A weak smile appeared on her tired faceplates. "A friend... I've only had a few of those." She mumbled, looking at Rumble.

Rumble returned her smile, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm a few seconds away from passing out right here."

Severinde chuckled lightly, "Right, yes. Rochel can show you all to the bedrooms."

Rochel got up and stretched. "This way." She says, trotting down the hall.

Phoenix slowly got up and walked behind her, though kept close to Rumble. Once they reached a vacant room, Rumble motioned Phoenix to the bed and stepped aside for her.

She walked in and climbed into it, curling up.

Meera followed behind the pack with Severinde, smiling at the two younglings.

Rumble smiled at the sight of Phoenix's comfort. He crawled onto his side of the bed, giving her comfortable space.

Phoenix didn't want space. She wanted comfort and scooted closer to him.

Meera smiled up at Severinde. "He is quite the carbon copy of you." She says.

"I guess so." he said with a smile, "Do you think... Should we tell him...?" he asked quietly.

"Probably. I'm sure he would like to associate with you more than Corten." She says softly, nuzzling his neck.

"I hope that's true." He said softly, hugging his mate, "Let's let him rest tonight."

He quietly closed the bedroom door, leading Meera down the hall to his own bedroom.

Rumble gently moved his wing over Phoenix, settling in.

He was free, she was free.

Their new life could officially begin.

"Goodnight, Phoenix."

"Night Rumble."


End file.
